The Wedding Date
by bookworlders
Summary: Percabeth fake dating!au based on the movie, The Wedding Date. Annabeth's old camp buddies, Piper and Jason are getting married and the whole gang is reuniting for the celebration. Luke is her ex who broke her heart, and she refuses to show up alone to their wedding so she takes her roommate's advice. She hires a fake boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth checked and rechecked the tickets in her hand. The 5:15PM Long Island Rail Road from Penn Station to Montauk. Platform 7. She had that info submitted to memory from the moment she bought the tickets. Her phone buzzed. Her hand flew to her jacket pocket. A boarding notification. She exhaled, glad it wasn't the "Hey, this plan is crazy and so are you, I'm out!" text she had been expecting._

_"Annabeth?"_

_She whirled around, dragging her suitcase along with her. Oh gods, he was taller than she remembered. And much more handsome. "Hi."_

_"Sorry I'm late, babe." grabbed her waist and kissed her._

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Rachel yelled, kicking off her red rainboots and dumping her keys on the dining table. Annabeth waved at her from the couch, motioning to her phone.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, already stalking across their apartment to the kitchen to rummage for food.

"Piper," Annabeth mouthed. She covered the receiver, "Rach, if you're looking for the leftovers from yesterday, they're long gone."

"You bitch." She swung open the refrigerator.

"What—No, of course I'm paying attention, Pipes—Yeah, got it, dress rehearsal is at seven, pictures on Sunday at ten."

"Bridezilla come out yet?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Piper was the most laid-back bride in the world. She covered the receiver again, "More like Groomzilla." Rachel laughed, as Piper continued to rattle off the list of appointments Jason had asked her to pass along to Annabeth. "Listen, Pipes, I have to go. Facetime me during your fitting tomorrow. Love you. See you soon. Bye."

Annabeth tossed her phone on the coffee table before walking into their tiny, Manhattan-sized kitchen to join her roommate. "How was rehearsal?" Annabeth asked, leaning against the counter as Rachel scarfed down leftovers she managed to dig out of their fridge.

"Terrible. How was your day?"

"Also terrible."

"Why? Remote wedding planning not working out?"

"No, the wedding is going to be perfect. I'm an awesome bridesmaid even though I'm across the country from them. It's just, you know, certain people..."

"Luke."

"Yes, _Luke. _He's going to be a groomsman now."

"Oof."

"So now I won't just have to bear seeing him at the wedding. He's going to be there all weekend for all the wedding prep."

"I'm sure Piper and Jason will know not to put you in a situation where make you have to interact."

"Still! I haven't seen him since he, _you know_. And this is the first time I'm going to see so many of our friends again since the breakup. There's no way he's not bringing a date. I can't show my face! My pathetic, _single _face."

"Then you bring a date! Show up with some hot arm candy and show him."

"The wedding is next week! Where am I going to find a date?"

"Doesn't matter as long as he's hot."

"Also, if I do somehow meet someone in the next week, I can't bring them to a wedding. Wedding's are not first date material. Wedding's say, meet my parents, I want commitment! And we all know how guys feel about fucking commitment," Annabeth spat out, "No guy would go to wedding as a first date."

"He would if you paid him," Rachel scoffed, "Or slept with him."

Annabeth smacked her arm, "Stop joking! You know what, I'm tired of talking about this, it's stressing me out." Annabeth wrenched open the freezer and grabbed her emergency pint of half-baked Ben & Jerry's. "How was rehearsal?"

"Lousy. I still can't believe you're going to miss my show."

"I'm coming to opening night!"

"Yeah, but it's an off-off-Broadway production of _Romeo & Juliet _I needed you to come every night to fill the house so at least we know for sure we'll have an audience."

"You won't need me. Shakespeare always draw a crowd."

"This is going to be the worst show I've directed ever. Grover got poison ivy, poison oak, _and _poison fern believe it or not, so I had to find an understudy last minute. I specifically told him _not_ to hook up with his girlfriend in Central Park."

"I'm sure it will be great."

"Let's just hope Juliet doesn't get poison fern."

* * *

Annabeth was the only one in a crowd of about seventeen who gave the cast a standing ovation, but she didn't care. In this basement theater of a rec center in Washington Heights, seventeen was basically a full house.

"Great job!" Annabeth said, hugging her roommate and thrusting a bouquet of sunflowers, Rachel's favorite, into her arms. She and a couple of the actors' friends and family members had been invited to the 'cast party' after the show — aka pizza and soda in another room of the rec center.

"Thanks, Annabeth. You really liked it?" Rachel said, beaming as various crew members patted her on the back as they went to grab pizza.

"Yes! The decision to set the play in a post-apocalyptic, _Game of Thrones _-y Verona was so cool. And the actors were phenomenal. Even when that magician walked right onto the stage. The way they improvised—"

"It's because it's happened before! People also book birthday parties here and they get the rooms confused! During our tech rehearsal, a clown walked in!"

"Well, your show was amazing. I'm so proud," Annabeth said, sincerely. "Your cast was great." Over Rachel's shoulder she spotted the actor who played Romeo talking with brown-haired woman and man with glasses and salt and pepper hair. "Especially Romeo."

Rachel beamed, glancing over her shoulder at him, "I know right! Wasn't he amazing? He's the understudy!"

"No way," Annabeth said. His performance had been captivating to say the least. His monologues as Romeo were enough to make Annabeth swoon.

"His name's Percy," Rachel lowered her voice, "I love Grover, but I'm almost bummed his poison ivy rash is almost cleared up."

"How did you find him?"

"Our theater major alumni Facebook group. He's a friend of Grover's."

"And he willingly memorized a lead part's lines in a Shakespearean play in less than a week?" Annabeth asked, incredulous.

"You know actors, Annabeth, they'll do anything for a gig. Especially a paid one." Rachel said, "I have to go talk to my stage manager, go get pizza!"

Annabeth walked over to the table spread with food. Pizza, chips, various dips, soda, utensils and blue cookies? As Annabeth filled a red solo cup with lemonade, her eye wandered back to Romeo. The couple, his parents she assumed, had left, and he was now chatting with the actress who played Juliet.

He was so handsome. Actors always were. Tall, dark-haired, green-eyed. Dreamy. He definitely would still be taller than her in the stilettos the bridesmaids were wearing. If only she could roll up to the wedding with someone like him on her arm…

* * *

Annabeth shoved him away, "What are you doing?"

Percy looked at her, confused, "Um? I'm your…boyfriend?"

"We don't have to start now. Not until we get to the wedding." Annabeth straightened her blazer. She thrusted his ticket into his hands, and extended the handles of her rolling suitcase, "Come on, they've already started boarding."

Percy followed her, smoothly taking her suitcase from her and loading it up the steps of the train for her. She shot him a look.

Percy lowered his voice, following her through the aisle of the train car, "Any of the other wedding guests could be on this same train, we don't want to ruin this before it even starts." Annabeth chose two seats at the back of the train car. She slid into the window seat. Percy lifted her suitcase and his oversized duffle bag into the overhead compartment with ease.

"It's Thursday and the wedding isn't until Sunday. The only people heading up there now are in the wedding party, mostly out-of-towners, and they all flew in this morning," Annabeth said, curtly. She tried to remain cool even though she was feeling so flustered by him. She could barely even look him in the eye. She felt so embarrassed even though this was _her _damn idea.

"You look very nice."

Annabeth flushed. "Thank you," she muttered. Her hair was frizzy after commuting in the midsummer humidity straight from her office building to Penn Station, but she knew she looked good today. She smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her cream pencil skirt.

His hair was messier and curlier than it was the night of the play, contrary to his Romeo's gelled down locks. He looked so relaxed and cool in a button down with the sleeves rolled up and navy shorts.

"Okay," Percy said, shifting towards her as the other passengers began to fill up the remaining seats. "Debrief me. What's my job? Where am I from? How did we meet?"

Annabeth stared at him. "You're Percy, an actor from New York. We met at my roommate's show." Duh?

"Come on, no cool backstory for me to try method acting?"

"No, the most convincing lies are closest to the truth," Annabeth replied, "And I need this to be convincing."

"I want a challenge."

"Isn't pretending to be my boyfriend enough of a challenge?"

Percy grinned, "Shouldn't be that hard."

Annabeth flushed again, "Then why exactly am I paying you $2,000?"

"Like you said, I'm convincing,"

"_Please have your tickets out. Next stop is Babylon."_

Annabeth looked out her window as the platform fell away into the darkness of the tunnels. The train gained speed and made its way out of Manhattan.

When Annabeth awoke, the LIRR train was no longer underground, but racing through the tracks of Long Island. The train ride to Montauk was three hours long so the last rays of sun had just disappeared.

Annabeth glanced over at Percy, also was dozing away, head tilted back and mouth fully open. He really was so attractive. Tan, chiseled face with a jaw some women would murder for, but he still had a boyish softness to his expression, especially when he slept.

"_Next stop, Montauk."_

Annabeth nudged him. Percy blinked groggily and cracked a goofy grin when he saw her looking at him.

"You drool in your sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth had fully intended on being the one to drive from the train station to the wedding venue, but their rental car had ended up being a vintage stick shift convertible, which she did not know how to drive. Percy, ever the gentlemen, took the wheel as Annabeth guided him through the twists and turns of the Montauk backroads.

By the time they had gathered their luggage and figured out the car situation, the sun had long set. Annabeth was quite enjoying the way the cool night air whipped through her curls as Percy drove. June weather was much more bearable outside of the city.

"It's that turn up ahead, at the hill with that big pine tree." Annabeth guided Percy as he switched his headlights to bright.

Percy turned onto a gravel road, the headlights illuminating a worn wooden sign.

_Camp Half-Blood._

"So this is where the wedding is going to be? A summer camp?"

Annabeth nodded, gazing up at the pine tree. "Yeah, we all used to go here. Every summer since I was seven. It's where Jason and Piper met, it just seemed right." Her voice softened, "And all of our friends are coming back like a big reunion. That's why we're here a couple days early, a couple pre-wedding festivities at our favorite place."

Annabeth breathed in the sweet air (from the strawberry fields at the back) that reminded her so much of her childhood and happiness and home. It was perfect that her best friend was going to get married to her other best friend at their favorite place in the whole world. Annabeth smiled. She almost didn't mind she had hired a stranger to fake date and that she had brought him to her said happy place.

"You can park there," Annabeth said, leaning forward in her seat and pointing ahead. She was getting so excited. Lights from windows shone up ahead out of large, blue house with white trim and a wraparound porch. "It's called the Big House."

Annabeth was already unbuckled and out of the door before Percy even put the car into park. He watched as she up bounded up the front porch steps.

"Annabeth, my dear! How are you?"

In the darkness of the evening, Percy hadn't noticed a man in a wheelchair sitting on the porch. Annabeth threw her arms around him, "Chiron!"

"Was your train delayed? We expected you ages ago."

Percy walked up the steps to the pair as Annabeth recounted their journey. Annabeth turned to face him. He couldn't help but notice the smile that had broken across her face as soon as Annabeth had seen the man. Percy also noticed the smile flicker when her eyes rested upon him. "Chiron, this is my, er, boyfriend, Percy. Percy, Chiron is our old camp director."

Percy shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, sir."

"You as well, great to meet you, Percy. Is that short for Perseus?" Chiron had a kind face and crinkles by his eyes. It was the face of someone wise.

"It is, sir. My mom picked it. She liked his story."

"It's the name of a hero. Perfect fit for someone for our Annabeth."

Annabeth scoffed, "Chiron, stop." But Percy heard nothing but affection for the man in her voice. "Where is everyone?" She asked, following Chiron into the Big House as he wheeled inside. Percy followed.

"I'm afraid everyone retired right after dinner. A long, tiring day of traveling for most of them. Not to worry though, you'll see everyone at brunch. The Romans arrive tomorrow morning."

"The Romans are what Chiron calls the campers from our sister camp, Camp Jupiter," Annabeth explained as Chiron lead them into what Percy assumed was the camp office. The walls of the office were covered in photographs, some yellowed with age and some clearly taken on smart ohone cameras, of kids dressed in orange T-shirts—images of bonfires, archery, games in the woods, swimming in the lake. Percy studied them as Chiron rummaged around a drawer of what sounded like keys.

"So I'm in Cabin 6 I assume, Chiron?" Annabeth leaned on the desk, "And Percy in one of the guest rooms here? Or in Cabin 11? " She turned to him. "Sorry, Percy," Annabeth said, lightly, "camp rules. No significant others in the same cabin."

"Actually, Annabeth," Chiron said, "Since the regular campers are off this week on their field trip in the city, we were able to make some special arrangements for the wedding. You're all adults now, after all. He held out his hand with a bronze key on a ring with a '3' painted on a seashell keychain. "I had the staff set up Cabin 3 as a guest room for you."

"Oh," Annabeth said, "Um." She stared at Chiron's open palm for a moment before taking it from him, "Great. Thank you." She made brief eye contact with Percy. "Let's go then."

"Goodnight, Annabeth. Nice to meet you, Percy. Get some rest tonight, full day tomorrow!"

Percy walked back over to the car to unload their luggage. He lifted his duffle bag onto his shoulder. Annabeth reached for her suitcase, but Percy hoisted it up as well, "I got it, just lead the way."

Camp Half-Blood was a beautiful space, and it was a beautiful, perfect summer night. As they walked to the edge of the hill that the Big House sat on, Percy could see the moon sparkling off the waves of the Long Island Sound. Below the hill, in the valley, Percy saw a U-shape of twelve cabins of all different shapes and sizes, and, at the tips of the U, a couple smaller cabins.

"The first twelve are the original ones from when we attended here. The minor ones on the end are new. For all the new campers." Annabeth pointed to the first cabin on the left arm of the U, "That's the one we're staying at." She led Percy down the path into the valley

"Cabin 3," Percy read aloud the sign on top of the cabin as Annabeth unlocked the door. Contrary to the two-story cabins next to it, Cabin 3 was a long and solid and looked like it belonged at the edge of a beach. The outer walls were a rough gray texture with seashells embedded in the exterior. Annabeth pushed the door open and Percy followed her inside with their luggage.

"Wow." They both said at once.

The inside was dark and cool, the walls made out of an abalone looking material that almost seemed to glow. There was a fountain of a fish that bubbled in the corner, various dressers and nightstands, and a single queen bed with the headboard against the wall.

Annabeth eyed the bed. "No one really ever stayed in this cabin when we went here. This is actually the first time I've been inside. I thought every cabin had bunk beds."

Percy had tossed his duffle bag onto the ground, already beginning to unpack his clothes into a dresser while Annabeth surveyed the room. "It's nice. Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you a morning showerer or a night showerer?"

"Um, night."

"Perfect! I'm a morning showerer."

Annabeth was slightly annoyed at how chill Percy was when almost every word they exchanged had her flushing.

When Percy came back out of the bathroom, teeth brushed and in pajamas, Annabeth was almost done constructing her Great Wall of Pillows down the center of their bed. He stared at it.

"I just thought that, there's only one bed—" Annabeth started.

"No, no," Percy said, "This is fine, whatever you're comfortable with."

He shoved his dirty clothes into one of the empty drawers before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Also," Annabeth said, "Before I forget." She walked over to his side of the bed and handed him a thick envelope, "Two thousand dollars. It's all there."

Now it was Percy who was blushing. "Thanks." He took the envelope from her and shoved it into his bag.

"Aren't you going to count it?"

"I trust you."

"Oh, well, okay." Annabeth stood in front of him for a moment. "I'm just gonna shower then."

This was definitely one of the top five longest showers Annabeth ever took. The bathroom in their cabin only had a single shower, toilet, and sink—unlike Cabin 6 from her childhood that had a communal bathroom with many stalls and showers and a line of sinks to accommodate all of her bunkmates.

She let the steam and hot water wash over her, desperately trying to wash away the nerves and guilt and overall queasiness from this whole situation. Percy was a great guy, and she felt so far that she could rely on him this weekend. But just the thought of seeing Luke at all even with her fake boyfriend as a shield…

When the water started to run cold, she stepped out to dry off. Her lemon scented shampoo made the bathroom smell pleasant and familiar.

After she completed her hair routine and hung up her outfit for the morning, Annabeth stepped back into the main cabin. The fountain still bubbled in the corner.

Percy was passed out on his side of the bed, already gently snoring. His arm was draped over the pillow barrier and spilling over onto her side. He looked so peaceful, his face completely relaxed and innocent in his slumber. Annabeth wanted to reach over and brush his dark curls away from his face. She suppressed the urge as she gently peeled back the covers and slipped into bed, softly nudging his hand back over to his side.

Percy mumbled, tossing over onto his side. Annabeth gulped. He slept shirtless.

This was going to be an interesting weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

This pillow is way too comfortable.

That was Annabeth's first thought when she awoke to bright sunlight flashing in her eyes. She lay still, willing herself to go back to sleep before reality flooded into her brain, and she realized where she was. She blinked, the morning light streaming in through the windows of Cabin 3 and reflecting off the seaglass imbedded into the walls in iridescent fragments.

Her head had been resting on Percy's bare shoulder, their legs all tangled together. Most of the remains of her pillow wall were now on the floor next to the bed or squished under the blanket by their feet. Annabeth extracted herself slowly from his body, embarrassed that last night was probably one of the best sleeps over her life. It was the first time in months that she had slept through the night without waking up from nightmares. Her memory foam mattress back in her apartment had nothing on Percy.

Percy began to shift awake just as Annabeth placed the last of the pillow wall back into place. He blinked up at her sleepily before cracking that stupid, goofy grin of his. "Good morning."

_Shit._Annabeth smothered the butterflies in her stomach that appeared at the thought of waking up to him every morning. "Morning," she muttered. Percy yawned widely as Annabeth asked, "What time is it?'

The blanket pooled at his waist as Percy sat up and searched the bedside table for his phone. Annabeth watched the way the muscles in his back rippled as he stretched an arm to check the time. "It is...hold on, a little past nine thirty."

"Shit!" Annabeth threw the blanket off, leaping out of the bed, "We overslept. Brunch is ten. Down by the pavilion." She roughly unzipped her bag and threw open her suitcase. "We can _not_be late."

Percy raised his hands in surrender, "Got it. Do you mind if I hop in the shower?"

"Go! Just get ready, quickly!"

Annabeth heard the shower turn on as she extracted garment bag after garment bag from her suitcase. Where the fuck was her makeup bag!

"So, Annabeth," Percy's voice echoed off the bathroom tiles, "Who all is going to be there?"

Annabeth stripped out of her pajamas and searched for her strapless bra in her bags, "Basically everyone who went to camp with us. The whole wedding party. Parents. Everyone who was invited to the rehearsal dinner. Piper and Jason wanted to make a whole reunion weekend out of their wedding so everyone is pretty much." She wrenched her carryon open to find her heels.

"And do they know about 'us'?"

Annabeth peeled her dress, a flowy, ruffled number with spaghetti straps, out of the garment bag, grateful she packed with such care and the material hadn't wrinkled in transport.

"Um, Piper and Jason know I'm bringing a date. I don't know if they told anyone." Annabeth stepped into her dress as she heard the shower turn off, smoothing down the cinched waist and skirt that flowed out from her waist. Percy and a cloud of steam emerged back into the main room.

"Close your eyes! I'm changing." She struggled to get the zipper of her dress all the way up.

"Relax, just grabbing my clothes."

Annabeth hauled her toiletries over to the mirror and began to do a tasteful, daytime eyeshadow look as precisely and quickly as she could. She was almost done swiping on mascara that made her gray eyes pop when she spotted Percy over her shoulder in the mirror in gray slacks and a baby blue polo with the sleeves rolled up. The exact same baby blue as her dress.

"Oh no," she groaned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We can't match!" Annabeth said, pausing doing her makeup. Currently, she only had one glossy, pink lip and one normal lip. "We can't be too matchy, matchy. It's like we're trying too hard. I need to change." She dropped her lipstick and began rummaging through her clothes again.

"No, no," Percy said, already unbuttoning his collar, "I'll change. That dress looks too good on you."

Annabeth flushed, but nodded as she began trying to tackle her hair. She wasn't sure if she was blushing because of the compliment or because Percy was changing into a different shirt right behind her. It really wasn't fair how great his face _and _his body looked. She huffed and began attacking her curls with bobby pins.

She had gone to bed with it wet so her golden curls were extra voluminous and unruly this morning. She attempted to tame it into a half up-half down do.

"Goddamn it!" Annabeth cursed as a particularly springy curl fell out of the pins back into her face.

"Hey," Percy said, crossing over to her. He had changed into a mint green polo. "It's just brunch. You look beautiful."

Annabeth stared as he stood behind her in the mirror and took a deep breath. Her skin looked incredibly tan and glowy against the soft blue of her dress, and her legs looked miles long in her heels. Her hair actually looked better than she thought, like a carefree beach girl. Percy, of course, looked straight out of a J. Crew ad—tall, lean, and just as tan as her with a mess of dark curls that should be illegal. His shirt complimented his eyes for gods' sake. They were quite the attractive pair together. Annabeth was sure getting her money's worth.

Annabeth felt Percy's hand brush against her neck as he zipped her dress up all the way. She nodded, "Right."

Percy rolled up his sleeves. His belt and shoes matched. Good.

"So what exactly am I walking into here?"

Annabeth turned to him, "The Nemean Lion's den." She walked out the door.

* * *

A dirt path led up the hill from the valley of cabins up to the dining pavilion. Only summer after summer of walking this route allowed Annabeth to navigate the ground in her heels. Percy followed her stride.

They were close enough now they could hear music and laughter. This was such a stupid idea. Not just hiring a fake boyfriend, but even coming at all. She should turn around and drive back home. Her palms were sweating. As they crested the hill, Percy rested his hand on the small of her back. She shot him a look.

Percy chuckled at her alarmed expression, "Relax, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, remember? You look so nervous."

"I am nervous!" Annabeth craned her neck, trying to make out who was here already.

"Aren't these all your old friends?"

"Yes," she sighed, relaxing into him which each step towards the pavilion. "But it's, um, been awhile since I've seen everyone." She must admit it was nice having someone at her back. "Shit, I didn't even brush my teeth. We should go back," she turned, but Percy's grip on her waist tightened.

"Oh, no you don't." Percy slipped his hand into hers, and now _he _led them towards the party goers in the pavilion. "Come on, _babe_, introduce me to your family. Show me off." He teased.

Percy's nonchalance about this whole absurd situation did calm her. If he could act so cool about pretending to be her fake boyfriend in front of her closest friends and family then she could be cool about having hired him to do so. She took a deep breath, steeling herself and squaring her shoulders, "Right. Okay." Annabeth plastered a smile on her face and walked with Percy up to the pavilion.

It was crowded. And unrecognizable from the dining pavilion from her own camp days. The long tables that each cabin ate at during meals had been rearranged into two long buffets full of breakfast food. Wedding guests mingled in the middle. White and gold balloons and streamers adorned the columns of the open-aired pavilion.

A chorus of, "Annabeth!" "Hey, Chase!" and "Long time no see, Annabeth," rang out as soon as they were in view of the other guests. Annabeth's grip tightened on Percy's as she waved and smiled and greeted.

Annabeth noticed curious eyes immediately drawn to Percy, the tall, handsome newcomer. She had let go is his hand in order to give hugs and waves to her old campmates, and his hand adjusted automatically to the small of her back. His grasp was warm through the thin fabric of her dress, but the looks people were giving her made his handprint burn like fire.

"Annabeth!" The pair turned to see a guy in his early twenties, navigating through the crowd towards them. He wore charcoal gray suit with a salmon shirt, and had a blond crew cut.

"Hey, Malcolm," Annabeth grinned, giving her brother a hug.

"When did you get here? We expected you at dinner."

"Late last night. I couldn't get off work early so we took an evening train." Malcolm's gray eyes identical to her own shifted towards Percy when Annabeth said 'we.' "Percy, this is my brother Malcolm. Malcolm, this is my, um, Percy."

"I'm her boyfriend," Percy held out his hand, "Nice to meet you." Annabeth gulped, but relaxed when a grin broke out on Malcolm's tan face and he pulled Percy in one of those bro-hugs.

"Nice to meet you, Percy," Malcolm said, turning back to Annabeth, "Piper mentioned you were bringing a date last night, but we all thought she was joking."

"Thanks, I'm so flattered," Annabeth said, playfully punching his arm, "Where is the beautiful blushing bride anyway?"

"Probably calming down Groomzilla."

Annabeth laughed, "We should go say hi to them."

Malcolm nodded, grabbing a mimosa off of the drink table, "I'm gonna go help Chiron with the microphone. I think people have some speeches prepared for later."

Percy turned to Annabeth, his hand returning to her waist as Malcolm left, "He looks just like you, same expression and everything. It's like I can hear the clockwork in your brains turning when you both look at me."

Annabeth stared at him.

"Yeah! Just like that."

Annabeth smiled, "Our mom has really powerful genes. He's technically my half-brother, but she sent us both to camp here so we still grew up together."

"Yeah, it seems like this whole camp is like a family. I really like it."

Annabeth's chest felt warm with a sense of pride for her beloved camp when he said that. Or maybe it was the fact she was on her second mimosa by the time she saw Piper and Jason at the head of the dining pavilion.

Piper had her back to them as they approach. She was in a cream jumpsuit, all flowy and bohemian and very Piper. Her dark hair was down with its signature braids, and she had weaved in gold strands for the occasion. Jason looked even more like blond Clark Kent than usual in a white button down and navy slacks. They were in heated debate.

"Piper, a pre-wedding brunch is already not normal, we can't just have people making speeches and toasts all over the place."

"Drew wants to make a toast, so what? Would you rather my psycho sister have the mic during the reception?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but should I go tell someone the wedding's off?"

The bride and groom whipped around. "Annabeth!"

Annabeth squeezed Piper, tightly, "Hi, Pipes." She threw her arms around Jason, "How are you doing, Grace?"

"Not great, Chase, my wedding is going to get steamrolled by Drew Tanaka."

Annabeth laughed before remembering Percy behind her when she saw Piper's kaleidoscope eyes widen.

"Piper and Jason, this is Percy. Percy this is the bride and groom and my best friends, Piper and Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Percy' Piper said, warmly and charismatic as ever, though she seemed slightly starstruck by him.

"Good to meet you, Percy." When Jason and Percy shook hands, Annabeth felt the air tingle only the way it did when two Alpha males collided. She almost rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations, thanks for letting me crash."

"Of course, anyone who has Annabeth's approval is welcome at my wedding." A sparkle of mischief shone in Piper's eyes. Annabeth shot her a look.

"Did you guys eat already?" Piper asked, ignoring Annabeth.

"Not yet, we've just been doing our rounds and saying hi to everyone."

"See, Pipes, I told you we should've done a seated brunch, not this cocktail hour breakfast. It's like we're barbarians." Jason said, Piper rolled her eyes.

Percy said, "Buffets are the best, you made the right call."

"Oh, gods, my father is here," Piper said, her neck craning as she spotted a tall, ridiculously handsome man arrive at the pavilion's entrance on the opposite side. He had dark hair and copper skin just like Piper, but where she was all grace and slenderness, he was buff and massive. "I need to go make sure him and my mom stay away from each other." Piper muttered, "Actually more like keeping both of them away from all members of the opposite sex period. But go get food! I'll find you later, Annabeth." Piper was already on her way stalking towards her father and the most beautiful woman Percy had ever seen.

Jason followed in suit of his fiancée, "Nice meeting you, Percy. See you in a minute, Annabeth."

Percy glanced where Piper and Jason headed, "Isn't that—"

"Yep."

"And he's—"

"Yeah."

"Piper's father is Tristan McLean."

"Yes."

"Your best friend's dad is People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive? As in box office smash hit Hercules?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

Annabeth cracked a smile, "Come on, let's go get food. I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy piled his plate high with pancakes and blueberries. Annabeth went for fruit, scones, and bacon. The burden of saying hi and meeting people was eased with the crutch of having full mouths.

These were her old camp buddies, her close friends, but she could feel her social meter already running out. The constant circuit of greetings and small talk and introducing Percy had left her emotionally spent, but Percy was killing it. He was charming and goofy and greeted everyone so warmly. Annabeth was grateful he was here.

After they had chatted with Katie Gardener, her old fellow Cabin Leader, Percy excused himself to get more coffee. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No thanks. I'm actually gonna take a breather." She motioned over to an alcove of the dining pavilion that was less crowded.

"Are you okay? We can leave," Percy said, genuine worry in his eyes.

She flashed him a grateful smile, "Yes, I'm fine really. Just need a second. Go get your coffee." She watched him walk over to the beverage table and didn't miss how almost everyone's eyes followed him.

She felt bare now without his hand on her back supporting her, physically and emotionally.

"Is that the elusive Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth whirled around and was suddenly in a bear hug, literally. Her face was full of Hazel's caramel curls and a huge mass of muscle, but when she saw her dearest friends, Frank and Hazel, she was beamed. "How are you guys!" She asked, not letting go of either of her friends' arms.

"We'd be better visited us once in a while," Hazel retorted, but there was love in her tone. She wore a yellow sundress that matched Frank's tie. _They_ pulled off matchy-matchy without looking like they were trying too hard.

"Oh you know I've been meaning to, but—"

"We know, we know, you have work. Annabeth Chase the famous architect needs to be here to redesign the Manhattan skyline," Frank teased.

"I—" Annabeth smiled, sheepishly, "Yeah, I do have work."

"We know, and we're so proud of you," Hazel said, squeezing her arm, "But just_ one_ weekend, fly out to New Rome. We'd love to see you more often."

"I'll try, Hazel," and even though Annabeth had said that before so many times to Piper and Jason, the way Hazel and Frank looked her made her really mean it.

"And Annabeth, I heard from a little birdy that you brought a date?" Hazel teased, grinning at her. Annabeth watched Hazel and Frank's gaze shift to Percy across the room, chatting to one of Jason's random old relatives at the coffee table, signaling Piper had fully briefed them on Percy already.

"I did," Annabeth said, challenginly.

"Why didn't you tell us? Piper said she didn't even know until you asked for a plus one like a month ago!"

Annabeth shrugged, "It all just happened, um, so fast." She wasn't lying. "I'm not sure if it was the right thing to bring him, actually. I brought a newcomer to camp, and now everyone's staring at him."

"Wrong, Annabeth," Frank said, "Everyone's staring because he's so attractive." Hazel's expression read, _he ain't wrong._

"Oh," Annabeth bit her lip, "That's good, I guess?" It was better they were staring at him for that rather than staring at him for being some random stranger she bought to an intimate wedding. She wanted the subject of Percy off from Hazel and Frank. "By the way, did you guys, um, fly in with Luke?"

Hazel and Frank exchanged glances, warily. Annabeth noticed. "No, he flew in with Thalia this morning," Hazel replied, "but he's here. Around."

Gratefully, Annabeth was saved from having to respond by superman. "Hazel, Frank!" Jason called from across the pavilion, waving them over.

"Whelp, Groomzilla beckons," Hazel muttered, tugging her boyfriend towards Jason, "Can't wait for you to introduce us to Percy later!"

As Hazel and Frank left her alone with her plate of now cold bacon, the reality of the situation dawned on Annabeth. She _hired _and _actor _to come be her date at a wedding with her closest friends, her _family. _These people knew her better than anyone, even better than her roommate. They would definitely see right through her whole façade. She had brought Percy so she wouldn't face Luke as some sad, single spinster, but it was already paying off greeting everyone and having someone at her back.

"Annabeth. Hello? Annabeth?"

Annabeth snapped out of her reverie. "Oh my gods, Thalia!" She threw her arms around the dark-haired girl in front of her. If anyone would see through her today, it was her oldest friend.

"What were you just thinking about? You looked so stress," Thalia said, swiping a piece of bacon off Annabeth's plate. She wore tight black dress that fell to mid-calf and reminded Annabeth of a pin-up girl. Her short black hair had new purple streaks from the last time she saw her.

"You know, just all this wedding stuff," Annabeth recovered. "How you've been?"

"Busy," Thalia bit off another piece of bacon, "Aren't we all? But we all needed this weekend, I think. We need this time to be together. What about you, Annie? How you've been since the last time I saw you?"

Annabeth smiled, "I'm happy we're all together too. I'm still recovering from you moving away. I have approximately one friend in the city now. You're all over in California. So many of you moved out to New Rome these past few years. I was just talking to Hazel and Frank, I need to come out and see your new place. Did you end up buying that yellow couch?"

"No, I couldn't haggle the price down. And also…well, actually, well, I moved again."

"Thalia, what! You just moved across the country at the beginning of the year, and you've moved again? It's only been like six months."

"Yeah, but the commute to The Hunt was just so long, and there was a vacancy in, um, Luke's building. So I moved to an apartment there."

"Oh," Annabeth could tell Thalia was studying her face for her reaction. She had to shift gears, "How is the new job?"

"It's amazing," Thalia said, "Moving all over again was worth it for this job. My boss, Artemis, is so cool. I love the company so much. It's an all-female staff, and we go on this awesome company camping trips."

"That's fantastic!"

"Enough about me. Now tell me about you since I last saw you."

"Well, I submitted my blueprints for the—"

"Not about work, Annabeth. You always talk about work. Tell me about your life! What are the new bars you're going to? Who do you go out with now? Are you going out with anyone right now?"

"Well—"

"Oh my gods, actually. There's the cutest guy I've ever seen here today. I don't recognize him from camp, maybe he's one of Jason's cousins? But he's so hot, and I think he'd be perfect for you—oh my gods, he's walking over here right now."

Percy returned from the coffee bar and kissed Annabeth on the cheek, "Got you a coffee, babe. Looked like you needed one. Hi, I'm Percy." He stuck out his hand, smoothly transitioning to greeting Thalia.

Thalia gaped, but recovered quickly in true Thalia-fashion, "Oh, hey, I'm Thalia. Annabeth's best and oldest friend. You've probably heard all about me already."

Percy grinned, "Nice to meet you, Thalia. Of course I have. I'm Annabeth's best and current boyfriend." _Damn_, Annabeth thought. Percy was so smooth, she actually had never mentioned Thalia, but Percy lied so well that she believed that she had told him all about her.

Thalia grinned, "Oh, _boyfriend._ 'Beth didn't mention the B-word. How long have you guys been dating?"

"-One month-" "-Just a couple weeks-"

Annabeth paused, squeezing Percy's arm, "We start counting from different times, but, um, we met about a month ago."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "Whirlwind romance?"

"Exactly."

"Are you in the wedding party also?" Percy asked.

"I'd kill Jason if I wasn't," Thalia replied.

"Thalia is Jason's sister," Annabeth explained. Percy nodded.

"Have you met everyone already, Percy?"

"Almost," Annabeth responded for him, "Still a couple people we haven't gotten the chance to talk to. Like Reyna and Leo, they've been too busy running around doing Best Man and Maid of Honor stuff."

"Right," Thalia said, chugging the rest of her mimosa, "I won't hog you two from the masses. Nice meeting you, Percy."

Percy let out a whistle as Thalia walked away, "Wow, she has a, er, strong personality."

Annabeth nodded, "Yep, that's Thals for you. She's one of my best friends. We were so close growing up. Her, me, and…" Annabeth coughed. "Any, there are still a couple people we need to say hi to. They're over there."

Annabeth pointed over to where two people were yelling at a catering waiter, one wiry man with curly dark hair wearing suspenders and a tall, dark haired beauty in a striking purple wrap dress, "That's Reyna, the best man, and Leo, the maid of honor."

"You mean the other way around?"

"Actually, I don't. Reyna is Jason's best friend and Leo threw a fit until Piper made him her maid of honor." Percy nodded as Annabeth pointed them out in the crowd. "That buff Asian guy I was talking to is Frank, he's another groomsman. That girl standing next to him is Hazel, she's another bridesmaid with me. Do you see that goth looking kid standing by the muffins? Standing next to that blond guy? That's Nico and his boyfriend. Dakota is another groomsman, but I think I heard that he couldn't fly in until the rehearsal dinner. And you just met Thalia. The last bridesmaid is Piper's sister, Drew."

"Okay, there's Leo, you, Hazel, and Thalia. And there's Reyna, Frank, Nico, Dakota and who's the last groomsman—" Percy asked, counting off on his fingers. He lost count when,

"Annabeth!"

"Leo!" Annabeth grinned, embracing her friend, "Long time no see, how are you—"

"Great, we're doing pictures of the wedding party over by the front of the room in T-minus forty five seconds, so get over there, princess," and then Leo was gone.

Annabeth shook her head, "That's Leo for you." She and Percy walked over to where the rest of the wedding party was gathering, and Leo was animatedly directing.

"Okay, let's do Piper and her bridal bitches first, and then we'll do Jason and his guapo groomsmen next." Leo said, ushering people towards the front and pushing people away.

Percy fell back behind the photographer Annabeth let herself be positioned with the other bridesmaids.

"Which ones yours?" asked a handsome, blond, tan guy standing next to Percy behind the photographer.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"I'm Nico's boyfriend. That groomsman who looks like he'd rather be digging graves than be here right now?"

"Oh, I'm Annabeth's boyfriend. My name's Percy."

"Will Solace. Nice to meet you."

A woman with long, wavy auburn hair in a white dress joined their conversation, "And I'm Calypso. Leo's lucky date," She rolled her eyes when she said it. "Welcome to the wedding dates club, Percy."

Will grinned, "Our job is to make sure _our_ significant others don't go crazy, so Piper and Jason don't go crazy."

As if on cue, Leo appeared and Calypso was already handing him his phone before he even opened his mouth, "You left it on the table this morning."

Leo grinned, kissing her on the cheek, "Thanks, babe." He went to go hand his phone to the photographer as well.

As the groomsman gathered, Will called over his shoulder, "Nico, your tie is crooked."

Percy felt out of place so he just shot Annabeth two supportive thumbs up. She smiled gratefully.

The bridesmaids picture seemed to be taking longer than necessary because of dark haired girl in the front who was flirting with the photographer. From process of elimination, Percy assumed it was Piper's sister, Drew.

Will muttered from next to Percy, "Holy Hephaestus, she's trashed."

Calypso giggled, "I saw her downing an entire tray of mimosas. They weren't even that strong!"

"Being a wedding date is so fun," Will said, "You just get to witness all the drama unfolding without being a part of it. But then you have to hear them all bitch about it later at night."

Calypso handed Percy and Will fresh mimosas, "That's why we drink up, boys. We'll be standing on the sidelines watching them take pictures all weekend, might as well have fun."

Percy took the drink and cheers them, "I don't mind."

After Annabeth's cheeks hurt from smiling for so long and she saw that Percy was occupied with Will and Calypso, she slipped away from the pavilion for some fresh air. She hadn't seen Luke yet with the whole wedding party gathered, and her nerves were getting tauter and tauter with every second she braced herself to see his face.

"Annabeth, hey."

_Snap._ She knew that voice anywhere. Once upon a time, that voice could have roused her out of a coma. She felt like she was going to be sick. She turned on her heel to leave, but his hand caught her wrist. "Luke," she choked out, "let go of me."

Luke dropped her arm, and stepped close, "Come on, Annabeth." His sandy hair was shorter than the last time she saw him. He probably cut it recently for the wedding. His grown out his facial hair was new from the last time she saw him, almost a year ago. Annabeth had always requested he didn't do. She liked a clean shave. He looked older, more rugged. More handsome.

Annabeth didn't want to, but she couldn't help but study everything about him. She recognized every article of clothing he was wearing. She knew that navy blue suit was his favorite one to wear because it hugged his biceps and made him look toned. She knew he got that white polo from a sale from their favorite outlet mall they went to one of the weekends right before they broke up. She had bought him those boat shoes as a joke because they were so preppy, but he actually pulled them off.

"What, Luke?" she sighed. She hadn't expected seeing Luke Castellan would be this hard.

"Can't we be civil, Annabeth? Come on, it's been almost been a year. Can't we put this aside? For Piper and Jason?"

"_Put this aside? _What? Our history? Our whole relationship? A couple months, and I'm not supposed to be upset anymore?" Annabeth hadn't seen him or contacted him in anyway since the day they broke up, and it was all coming out now. She realized she'd never gotten the words out, she'd never had time to grieve.

"Annabeth, please," Luke continued with a steady voice. They were far away enough from the pavilion that no one would be able to hear them arguing, but he looked weary still.

"We were _engaged_, Luke. We were in the middle of planning our _own _wedding. And you left me. I can't just 'put it aside," Annabeth spat out.

"I didn't leave you, Annabeth. Don't twist things. You knew that job at Kronos Corporations was all I'd ever wanted, all I'd worked for. I was going to be promoted, and you wanted me to choose between you and my career?"

"I wanted you to compromise! We had our life in New York. What about my job? We had a good life and you wanted us to uproot everything. And the reason I felt to goddamn _stupid_ the day you left without me was the day," Annabeth's voice caught. She could feel tears pricking in her eyes, "the day I was going to tell you that I was going to go with you."

Luke looked pained, "Annabeth." He reached for her.

"Stop. I-I'm here with someone."

Luke's arms grasped for her waist, "Annie, you don't have to lie to me."

Annabeth shied away, "I'm not."

"Annabeth?" Percy appeared and stepped between the two, smoothly putting a barrier between her and Luke. He stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend. You are?" She noticed his greeting lacked the warmth he had greeted all of her other friends with. Percy's arm settled back around her waist, and she was surprised by how natural and comforted she felt with his arm on her waist.

Luke eyed Percy's hand, his facial expression hardening. He shook Percy's hand, "Luke Castellan. Old friend." The handshake was typical enough, but Annabeth could tell from the veins on their forearms that it was quite the firm one.

"Well, I think they're going to make some announcements now so we should head back. Shall we, Annabeth?" Percy said, already steering her away.

When they arrived back at the pavilion, Piper and Jason stood at the front of the room with the drunk girl from earlier. Drew was tapping on the mic loudly.

"Hi, everyone!" Everyone in the crowd jolted from the mic feedback, "Whoops, sorry," Drew said, yanking the mic away from the speaker. Percy and Annabeth chose a spot towards the front next to Hazel and Frank.

"Welcome everyone! I'd like to say a few words for my beautiful sister who makes an even beautiful-er bride," Drew giggled. She ironically still had a mimosa in her hand. "This day is so special for her and my soon-to-be half-brother-in-law Jason, but also for us former campers. Camp Half-Blood is home for all of us." Drew spread her arms like Moses parting the Red Sea. "We get to share this special event and be reunited with everyone after so many years." Drew slurred, "This reunion and celebration would've happened much sooner at the supposed-to-be wedding of the century _last _year, but we all know what happened. Actually, do we all know what happened—"

Annabeth's stomach dropped, and Frank and Hazel's face probably mirrored everyone else's in the room as Drew made her speech, shock and horror. Annabeth turned away, about to make a break for it, but Percy surged forward, tripping over wires and grabbing the mic from Drew.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Um, hi," Percy said into the mic, "I'm Percy. I, er, didn't go to camp here. I only met Piper and Jason this morning, but after just five minutes of talking to them, they, er, showed me what love truly is. I'd like to propose a toast. To Piper and Jason!" Percy raised his empty hand.

The guests echoed, "To Piper and Jason!"

Jason walked over, sheepishly, and took the mic from Percy, "Wow, um, that was beautiful. Thank you, Drew. And Percy. I hope everyone had a lot a eat, we still have plenty of food left. Chiron has happily set up camp activities for us today. So after this, everyone go have fun!"

Percy walked back to Annabeth, ignoring the stares directed at him and her. He took her arm, steering her back towards Cabin 3. He wasn't sure if that's where they were supposed to be headed, but she was silent.

As they approached the valley of cabins Annabeth turned to him, "Thank you. For, um, intervening back there. I don't know what Drew was thinking…"

"You're welcome. I, um, I didn't know that you had been engaged."

"Yeah, we—"

"You don't have to tell me."

"I want to," Annabeth said, "You deserve to know why you're here." The pavilion crowd had dispersed and most of the guests were headed straight towards camp activities so luckily, they were alone by the cabins.

"Luke and I started camp around the same time. He was a lot older, but he still hung out with me. We grew up together. I had a huge crush on him, but I thought he just thought of me as like a kid sister. He was my best friend. When we were older, we both knew the feelings were kind of there, but nothing ever happened until I came back from college. He was working in the city, and we started dating. I moved in with him. I think everyone knew we would end up together one day, so none of our friends were surprised when we got engaged only a year after we started dating. I've known him basically my whole life. Even though I was only twenty-four, he was thirty-one already. I was finally getting some of the bigger projects at my firm, we were in the middle of planning our wedding. It was supposed to be a June wedding at this exact time last year.

"Then, a couple months before our wedding, he got a call from this company he's been trying to get involved with for years. They wanted him, finally, and it would be a huge promotion from his position at his dad's shipping company. Except their headquarters is in San Francisco. Luke wanted to postpone the wedding so we could relocate to California. And I didn't want to leave New York. I was finally getting traction as an architect, and we had a life, something permanent here and he wanted to throw it all away."

Annabeth sat down on the bench outside of Cabin 3, almost like the weight of the story was too much for her stand.

"It was a huge fight. I ended up leaving and packing a bag and crashing on Thalia's couch. After days of moping, I went back to our apartment, fully intending on making up with him and agreeing to move to California, but he was gone. Our apartment was all packed up and he was in a U-Haul with half of our things. The worst part was I'd already mailed out our save-the-dates," she muttered, bitterly.

"This was the first time I saw him, well the first time I saw basically everyone since we called off the wedding. I almost didn't come, but I couldn't do that to Piper and Jason. So that's why I hired you," she trailed off, looking at Percy.

Percy held out his hand to her, "I respect what you're doing. He's an asshole, and you shouldn't have to face him alone. I'm glad I'm here."

Annabeth took his hand, standing up. He was looking at her so kindly and sincerely with those beautiful green eyes. He didn't release her from his grasp. They were so close. If Annabeth tilter her chin forward, they'd be kissing.

When his lips were about to brush hers, she breathed, "I don't know if you're okay with anything physical."

"I'm an actor, Annabeth, I kiss in shows all the time. But I'm not cheap, that'll be another $500."

Annabeth blinked, pulling away from him and cracking a smile, "I hope it won't resort to that, but good to know you're prepared." She opened the door and slipped into Cabin 3.

**A/N: an update two days in a row? who am i? leave a review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Cabin 3 was unrecognizable from when they had arrived the night before. Annabeth's suitcase had erupted and her makeup and hair appliances now littered every flat surface. Thankfully, Percy had vacated their room to hangout with Frank and Leo so she could ready in private.

It had been awhile since she'd gotten dolled up to this extent, curling her hair, a full face of makeup, and heels. Annabeth hadn't gotten this glammed up since Piper and Thalia moved away.

Annabeth went out with Rachel occasionally, but it was always to some hipster dive bar in the Village where a flannel and jeans would suffice. Sometimes, if Annabeth was going straight from work to meet Rachel, she'd even try to make herself look worse coming from a day at the office to fit in with Rachel's grungier friends.

It was nice to take time to do her hair and mix-and-match and pick out an outfit that matched with the bachelorette party sashes Leo had acquired for them. Getting ready was especially relaxing after she had taken the best shower of her life. It was a much needed hot, relaxing session after the day they had all just had.

After brunch, all of the wedding guests had returned to their rooms to change, and rest up for an afternoon of camp activities.

Annabeth set down her curling iron, and shook her arm out, sore from their first activity after brunch — archery. Annabeth had never been spectacular at it in camp, and the years removed their camp training days had made her worse. Not as terrible as Percy, though. Annabeth spent the morning laughing at the cute face he made while he aimed for the targets.

Annabeth finished curling her hair, and got to work concealing a scratch on her arm.

After archery, a group had taken an excursion to the training arena to spar.

* * *

_"Who's next?" Annabeth asked, eyes sparkling as she swiped sweat from her brow. She held out her hand and helped Jason up._

_"Hades, Annabeth," Jason muttered, sheathing his golden gladius, "Can't even give me a break on my wedding weekend?"_

_Annabeth grinned, "I was already going easy on you, Grace." She looked around for her next opponent. Piper, Hazel, and a group had gone to the stables to groom the horses. Leo sat, bruised, physically and his ego, on the sidelines nursing a scrape on his arm. Frank messed with the straw poking out of one of sparring dummies, and refused to make eye contact with her. "Come on!"_

_"I'll have a go," piped Percy, standing up from the bench where he'd been sitting with Nico watching Reyna and Thalia spar across the arena._

_Annabeth shot him a look, "Really Percy? It's alright. These guys are just babies."_

_Percy stood directly in front of her, "No, for real, I'll spar with you."_

_"Percy, no it's okay," Annabeth sheathed her knife in the holster of thigh, "We've all trained to sword fight since we were kids at this camp, it's—"_

_"You scared?" Percy said, his wagging eyebrow challenging her._

_Annabeth gaze darkened, "Alright, then." She unsheathed her knife, "Pick your weapon."_

_Percy picked up a bronze sword from the chest Chiron had brought out to the sparring area, swinging it back and forth testing its' weight, "You alright with those little knives, Chase?" He stood in front of her._

_Annabeth unsheathed another, "Perfect with them. They let me get closer to my opponent." She stood directly in front of him. Thalia and Reyna had paused their spar to watch._

_Percy grinned, "Rules?"_

_Annabeth twirled the knife in her left hand, using them to point to the markings on the straw covered sparring arena, "First person to step out of the boundaries."_

_"Not to the death?" Percy grinned at her._

_Annabeth smirked back, "Ready, Jackson?"_

_The two faced each other within the ring and fell into a fighting stance. Annabeth beckoned him with her hand to make the first move. Percy made the first strike, and Annabeth parried him with a basic block, but Percy struck again, this time disarming Annabeth. Her knife cluttered to the ground. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, her face failing to conceal the shock._

_"Jason, I think she really was going easy on you," Percy said, sweeping up her knife and tossing it back to her. "Don't you dare go easy on me, Chase. Let's call that a warm-up round."_

_Annabeth's expression was unreadable, "Fine, let's go again." This time, Annabeth made the first move, which Percy smoothly blocked._

_Suddenly, they were dancing. The clang of bronze against bronze and the whip of blades flying through the air filled the training arena. Every strike from another was met by a perfectly in sync parry. They fought as if choreographed, his body occupying the space hers was in seconds before being interrupted by the clang of metal. Annabeth didn't know if she was fighting against Percy or with him. He seemed to know exactly what her next move would be._

_Annabeth's muscles burned in a way she hadn't felt since her camp days — the exertion required of an equally adept opponent. No one had matched her combat skill like this since, well since Luke, who had taught her to fight in the first place. Fighting with Percy was a dance, and she didn't want the song to end._

_Annabeth knew that she wouldn't be able to outpower Percy, not due to her own strength or skill, but because she was three rounds of sparring in and he was fresh. His technique was a little rough around the edges, but his natural skill was apparent. Annabeth noticed this in his stance, and they way his arms extended when he swung his blade at her._

_She would have to end this round with strategy. He had caught her off guard with his skill when he disarmed her in the first round when she was going easy on him, but now she truly was exerting herself. Percy was having fun, too much to stop or give in. She could tell from the way he almost had her disarmed a couple times, but also eased up just in time for her to inter his saber with one of her knives. How dare he go easy on her now, Annabeth thought as she swung her blade as his throat._

_Clang! Percy blocked it. She saw him grin and couldn't help a smile from spreading across her face._

_But she had a plan. Percy swung his sword at her, and Annabeth resisted the urge to block, just for a second, but that was all it took. Percy's arm faltered, just for a second, when she didn't move from his attack. The tip of the blade grazed her arm. That second hesitation was all Annabeth needed to get close enough to shove Percy off balance and take a step out of boundaries._

_Jason and the others whooped and cheered from the sidelines._

_"That's what you get for going easy on me, Jackson," Annabeth said, holding out her hand._

_Percy shook it, and didn't let go, "Believe me, I wasn't."_

_"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"_

_"I'm an actor. Years of stage combat classes."_

_"Nerd._

* * *

Annabeth finished concealing the scratch on her arm, and began tidying up her mess of makeup and clothes around the cabin.

After a couple more rounds that afternoon (Percy and Jason fighting round after round until eventually calling a tie), they left to meet up with the stable group in the woods for a game of capture the flag — bridesmaids and dates against groomsmen and dates. Annabeth's team won, of course. "I always have a plan," Annabeth said with a wink. That plan had just so happened to involve Percy as bait and a distraction while Annabeth claimed Jason's flag right from under his nose.

A walk through the strawberry fields in the afternoon had allowed Percy to bond with her camp friends. They all seemed to love him, and she did as well the more she got to know him. Percy was charming and funny and retorted back to her witty remarks with clever jibes at her that made her laugh. They hung back from the group on the walk and Percy told her about his mom, Sally, who raised him as a single parent and faithfully supported his acting career, and his stepdad Paul, who was an English teacher.

Annabeth justified it as informing Percy on the need-to-knows of being her fake boyfriend, but the sun and the smell of strawberries had her spilling tales of her stepmom and the rough years with her dad and the move from Virginia to San Francisco that made her summers at camp the best times of her childhood.

When they had returned from the strawberry fields, Jason and the groomsmen had invited Percy for a couple of beers down by the lake. Annabeth said goodbye to him with a kiss on the cheek to get ready for Piper's bachelorette party.

That had been an hour or two ago before Annabeth had taken the best shower of her life, and washed away the grime and sweat of the day. It had been an amazing first day of Piper and Jason's wedding weekend, participating in her favorite camp activities and getting to know Percy — bringing him as her date was a great idea from the looks of today.

Annabeth looked in the mirror hanging against the wall next to the door of Cabin 3 and adjust the bridesmaid sash over the short black dress she wore. Piper had no idea what was coming for her for her bachelorette party.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cheers!"

Piper and her bridesmaids clinked phallic shot glasses with "P GETS J'd" engraved on the sides, and each downed shots of tequila.

The interior of Cabin 10, Piper's old cabin, had been completely redecorated by Drew and Leo that afternoon. The pink walls and vanities that littered the floor were decked out in various penius paraphernalia. The bridal party, all decked out in clubbing clothes and bridesmaid sashes, all gathered around a truly impressive array of alcohols and cocktail ingredients to pre-game Piper's hen do.

Leo climbed on top of a pink velour ottoman, "Ahem, attention!" He clinked a hot pink penis-shaped straw against his shot glass, "Welcome to Beauty Queen's Final Night Out—"

"Ah, ah, ah, _no_, Leo, that is not what we're calling it," Piper chimed, sucking on lime.

"Fine, Piper's Penis Parade—"

"No."

"Rest in Peace, Piper's Innocen—"

"_Leo."_

"_Fine! _Piper's bachelorette party," Leo grumbled, "Got an exciting night for you ladies planned. Argus is gonna drive you guys in-land to the club, you'll dance the night away with an open bar, and he'll drive you guys back here when you're all thoroughly blacked out. Be mindful, though, for those in the wedding party, we have a dance lesson in the morning so go crazy, go stupid, but you have to have a functioning body in the morning."

Even though they were just going to the one-and-only source of night life in Montauk, Annabeth looked at her friends, they looked amazing. She felt extremely good herself in a short, black bodycon dress that showed off her athletic build and her "man killer" heels from college — the alcohol in her system helped too.

As Leo rattled off the list of things to be mindful of during the night, Annabeth leaned over and began to make herself a martini.

Piper, in white jeans and a flowy, low-cut top under her sparkly white "Bride" sash, nudged Annabeth as she plopped an olive into her glass, "Hey, make me one too. A double if Leo is going to keep on talking."

Annabeth chuckled, glancing over to Leo atop the footrest who had been joined by Drew in listing off the acceptable songs to request to the DJ. She handed Piper the martini glass.

"Thanks," Piper muttered, throwing it back, "I am exhausted after today, but Leo insisted I have my bachelorette party tonight with everyone here."

"Today was so fun, though," Annabeth said, "I forgot how much I missed this place."

"Percy looked like he was having a good time."

"Oh? I'm glad, I was a little nervous about bringing him."

"I could tell. But he's great, 'Beth, really. I'm glad you brought him," Piper said, "I know I only met him this morning, but you guys are good together. I just sense this easiness with the two of you. He seems to make you happy"

Annabeth flushed. Percy did make her happy, "Yeah, he's—Percy's a good guy."

Thalia, who was downing her second drink, piped into their conversation, "We're talking about Percy? Yeah, Annabeth, Percy. I mean, _wow. _That is a hot piece of ass, right there. And I like men _and _women so it takes a lot to catch my eye."

Annabeth nodded in agreement and grabbed a hard cider from the cooler just to keep from having to respond.

"I mean you always got the cute ones, didn't you?" Thalia said, taking the cider from her and handing Annabeth her empty wine glass. "Percy, Luke..."

"Thalia—" Piper said.

"But then again, it took you _years _of pining after Luke for him to notice you. It's funny how you and Percy, how long did you say, a month ago? Only? And you already brought him to us. I can see why though, he's so goddamn attractive.

Annabeth's face and anger flared, "Thalia—"

Thalia rambled on, "Perfect timing so you could have a wedding date because gods forbid perfect Annabeth with her perfect career and perfect life not have a perfect date, too. It was easy though, right, because all the guys fall for Annie! He's no Luke, though."

"_Enough_, Thals. She's just drunk, " Piper muttered to Annabeth, rolling her eyes. She could tell Piper was annoyed with her fiancé's sister. Thankfully, Leo had finished explaining proper night club dance circle etiquette and Drew started blasting trashy pop.

_Knock, knock._

"Was anyone missing?" Piper asked, counting heads around the room, "No, all five of you are here, Calypso wasn't feeling well and Reyna's down with the boys."

"I'll get it!" Thalia said, crossing the cabin to the door, a fresh glass of rosé in hand.

It was Percy.

With the tequila and wine already flowing through their veins, Piper's bridesmaids erupted in squeals when they saw him — an expected reaction for any attractive man who happened to fall prey to a bachelorette party.

Annabeth stood from Piper's side and met him at the door, "Hi," she said, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"Wow," Percy said, seeing her short, black dress and stilettos, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Annabeth smirked, this dress was a killer every time. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth was acutely aware of all the girls staring daggers at them.

"You forgot your wallet in our cabin," Percy said, holding out her black leather wristlet.

"Oh, thank you, I didn't even notice," Annabeth said, taking it from him. Percy glanced over her shoulder and also noticed their audience. He waved.

"Sorry to intrude, ladies."

"No, no!" Drew said, clambering over everyone to meet them at the door, "Have a drink with us!"

"Nah, it's alright," Percy said, brushing his dark curls out of his face, "I should head over, Jason invited me to join his stag night."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just some beers down by the lake."

"Don't forget board games," Piper called from where she was lounging, "Jason will definitely insist on board games."

"Are you heading down to the lake now, Percy?" Leo asked, "I'll join you."

"You're not coming with us, Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Please, I may be the Man of Honor, but I still want to hang with my boys. Shall we Percy?"

Percy nodded as Leo ran down the itinerary again with Drew, the acting party planner in his absence. Percy settled his hands on Annabeth's waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "Be safe tonight, okay?"

Annabeth flushed from the kiss, but retorted, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"Ready, Perce?" Leo said, striding towards the door. Percy nodded.

"Bye," Annabeth said, waving with the hand clutching her wallet, "Have fun."

The door had barely shut before Annabeth was attacked with squeals about how attractive Percy was.

"Where the heck did you _find_ him, Annie!" "Where can I get one?" "It's like you bought him at a Build-a-Boy."

"You have no idea," Annabeth muttered.

"I will trade you two ballistae for your war elephant," Frank said, pushing a pile of chips towards Nico.

"Fat chance, Zhang," Nico said, "We're not letting Hannibal go for some _ballistae_."

Frank and Percy and Jason had gotten on well during capture-the-flag today and invited him to come along to the bachelor party. Percy had felt a little weird crashing since he had met all these guys just this morning, but there was something about being at a summer camp that accelerated friendships — like how when you would meet a kid at the playground and be playing like you were best friends five minutes later.

They had set up a nice spread at the lake dock, beer, chips, cigars (just for show, Nico was the only one he held one in his mouth and it was unlit) and, as Piper had promised, board games. They were playing a game called Siege that Frank had brought over for Camp Jupiter. It was super complicated with lots of pieces and points and bonuses so Percy had teamed up with Frank for the first round.

Leo pulled up a folding chair to their table and handed out beers, "Who's winning?"

Jason grinned, pushing up his glasses, "Me, who else."

"My bad, I'm slowing Frank down," said Percy, "I just can't wrap my head around the objective of the 'Octavian' card."

"No one ever does," Leo chuckled, "Doesn't matter though, Percy came by the girls' cabin earlier. You're winning no matter what. The ladies love you."

Percy grabbed a handful of chips, "Shut up, Valdez."

Jason shuffled his cards, "He's right, Percy. You got Annabeth, that is quite the respectable feat."

"Oh?" Percy said. He recalled Rachel always talking about her roommate during _Romeo & Juliet _rehearsals, and he remembered seeing her and thinking she was them most beautiful person he'd ever seen at opening night so getting to know Annabeth today had been a dream. He could tell right away she was not someone to be messed with, but it was interesting to hear about her from her childhood best friends.

The conversation had finally pulled Frank away from his card game strategizing, "Annabeth's scary."

Will piped up from the edge of the dock where he was strumming his guitar, "It's true. I've known Annabeth since we were seven and one time she punched this one camper in the face when he tried to give her a flower."

"She always wins capture the flag. One, because she's an awesome battle strategist, but also because everyone's too scared to find out what's going to happen if she doesn't win."

At that moment, Reyna, Jason's best woman, came over, "I started a bonfire if you guys want to roast hot dogs."

"Oh, heck, yes," Jason said, abandoning the game, "You're the best, Rey." Jason pecked her on the cheek. She lovingly shoved him.

Leo followed him, "Yeah, RA-RA, you are the best." He also leaned to peck Reyna on the cheek, but she held up a hand.

"Don't even think about it, Valdez."

"You want to grab some hot dogs?" Percy asked Frank.

"Nah, I'm good. Still stuffed from dinner."

"Same."

Will and Nico also decided to stay behind at the dock with them. Nico was on his umpteenth beer and nicely settled in his chair, and Will leaned against him, still strumming a tune on his guitar.

Frank set down his cards, "How did you and Annabeth get together if I could ask?"

Percy cleared his throat, he and Annabeth had repeated the story many times today, but he still needed to be careful to keep things as vague and close to the truth as possible, "Rachel directed a show I was in, and we met at opening night."

"I'm glad you made it past her hard exterior, not a lot of people do. She is scary, but it's because she's guarded."

Percy nodded, he loved hearing more about Annabeth, "How old were you guys when you met?"

"I was sixteen, she was seventeen. Being a teenager really just is the worst, I felt all awkward and huge, but she helped me out. She cares a lot, and once she cares about you, well, let's just say she's a great person to have on your team. But you know that."

"Right." Percy had of course noticed right away that Annabeth was a guarded person, but they were so easy together. He felt a jolt of pride that he too got to experience the softer, caring side of Annabeth that really only her childhood friends experienced.

"Who's a great person to have on your team?" Luke had wondered over from the bonfire.

Frank reddened. Percy cleared his throat, "Annabeth."

Luke paused. "Oh, uh, yeah. She is."

"I know," Percy said, holding his gaze.

"Look man," Luke said, "I'm sure someone filled you in, and I know it's awkward—"

"Oh, I don't feel awkward," Percy said, "Sorry if having your ex's new boyfriend around makes you feel awkward."

Frank's head ping-ponged between Luke and Percy.

Luke's gaze hardened, "I don't know what you've heard about us—"

"Yeah, man, fuck you for real," Nico barged in, slurring his words, "You really messed up with Annabeth, that was such a dick move. Wasn't it a dick move, babe?"

Will stood up with his guitar, and hoisted Nico up from the chair, "I think it's time for us to go and put this one to bed before he says anything else. Come on, babe."

Jason, Leo, and Reyna returned with a plate of roasted hot dogs and buns. "You two leaving?" Jason asked.

Will nodded, motioning to Nico slumped against his side, "It's time."

Percy stood, too, "I'll go with you. Jason, thanks so much for letting me crash your party. Goodnight everyone."

As Percy walked through camp back to Cabin 3, he let his thoughts wander to the blonde that had been on his mind since opening night of _Romeo & Juliet. _He was so surprised with himself when he received that call from her and immediately said yes. Truth was, he had already been planning on asking Rachel for her number. He honestly would've been her date to this wedding for free.

Annabeth was so drunk.

She had been pissed at Thalia, and flustered by Percy so she coped by being Piper's drinking buddy and took shots with the bride all night.

The lovely bride-to-be was currently weeping in her sister's lap in the backseat of the car. "I just, _hiccup_, love Jason so much, Drew," Piper wailed, "There's just, like, so much love in me for that stupid, _hiccup_, dumb blonde."

Drew had taken her sister-of-the-bride duties well and took care of them that night, including rounding them all up from the dance floor to bring them home at midnight. She smoothed Piper's hair, "I know, sweetie, it's because of mom. She really fucked us up in the love department."

Everyone else was also in various stages of inebriation — Thalia was pouty, Hazel giggly and happily, and Annabeth was feeling brave and confident and was laser-focused on one thing — Percy. She wanted to see him and his stupid hair and stupid green eyes and stupid cute smile _now._ They say sober thoughts are drunken actions, and she needed some action with Percy.

The car dropped them off at the Big House, and they stumbled as a sloppy, bachelorette amoeba to Cabin 10. Drew did her best, passing out makeup wipes and finding everyone sweatshirts to trade for their alcohol and sweat soaked dresses. Soon, Piper and Hazel were snoozing and tucked into a bunk bed. Annabeth had thrown her hair into a ponytail and pulled on a camp shirt and yoga pants. She could always hold her liquor so her peak drunkenness manifested as a confident buzz.

Drew had already slipped on a matching silk pajama set, "Annie, you wanna sleep here? There's room."

"No thanks, I think I want to sleep in my own bed."

Drew grinned, "Use protection, Annabeth!"

_Percy's dreams always took him to the water. He was surfing. He was swimming. He was a kid splashing in the water with his mom. He was swimming with a beautiful mermaid with long, flowing blonde curls. She was getting dragged by the current and getting tangled the seaweed. _

"_Hey!" bubbles spewed under his mouth, "The seaweed, watch out! The seaweed—"_

"_Percy."_

"Percy."

Percy woke up to Annabeth sitting on the edge of their bed, gently nudging him awake, "Hey, Seaweed Brain." He sat up.

"Is it time to start getting ready?" he mumbled, wiping away drool.

"No," she grinned, "It's like two in the morning. You were dreaming."

"Oh, um," Percy flushed.

Annabeth stood and held out her hand, "Come on a walk with me, I want to show you around camp."

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! please review :) the next chapter will be nsfw so the rating of this story will change**


	7. Chapter 7

**warning: explicit adult content below :) **

"Where are the horses?"

"Ah, that is the one and only flaw of this perfectly designed stable," Annabeth replied to Percy as she shoved the wooden barn door behind shut. "They built it down in this valley on the opposite end of where the horses graze during the day meaning the horses would have to walk through the cabins every day so—"

"No horses?"

"No horses."

It was a perfect night. The abandoned stable was close enough to the Long Island Sound that they could hear the waves crashing onto the shore as the midnight high tide rolled around. The cool air had a bite, especially in empty stable, but the sky was cloudless and the stars bright enough to stream through the windows into the dim room.

Annabeth turned on a lantern hung by an empty pen, the light illuminating her in a warm glow. She grabbed a stack of thick, flannel blankets from a crate on the floor and spread them out along the wooden floor and sat.

Still fueled by liquid courage, Annabeth patted the spot next to her, "Sit with me."

Percy sat a few inches away from her, their legs barely grazing and cleared the sleep away from his throat, "So why's an empty stable far away in the back of the campgrounds your favorite place?"

"When I was little I used to come here in the afternoons during free time with a stack of books and just hide out here for hours. Then when we were in high school, Travis and Conor would smuggle alcohol and we would come here and get drunk when all of the younger campers went to bed." She leaned back on her forearms, "It's far away enough from the Big House where Chiron stays that we could be as loud as we wanted. That's why…"

"What?"

"That's why this became such a popular spot for people to fool around in." She grinned.

Percy chuckled. Annabeth was so gorgeous, spread out across the blanket across from him in one of the orange camp shirts and yoga pants. Her blonde curls were in a messy ponytail. He imagined this is what she looked like when she was a camper here.

"You really love this place, don't you?"

Annabeth's eyes were fixed on the dim flow of the lanter, "I do, I really do. It's my home." She turned to look at him, "I really appreciate you being here with me. I don't think I could've handled seeing everyone on my own today," She reached her hand out and took his.

Percy flushed, he was just in a ratty old swim team T-shirt from high school and flannel pajamas and being so close to Annabeth still made him so nervous, but her hand was warm in his so he wasn't complaining. "Thanks for bringing me." A silent '_even though this is a fake arrangement and you're paying me'_ hung unspoken in the air. The silence was broken by an owl hooting in the distance.

It was now or never. Annabeth launched herself at Percy with a searing kiss. Her panic pierced through her buzz when he didn't kiss her back, but it was just for a second. When Percy's sleepy brain caught up to Annabeth's lips on his, he kissed her back with fervor, his hands wrapping around her waist.

Annabeth threaded her hands in hair, groaning into Percy's mouth as he deepened the kiss. Annabeth pulled away, gasping, "Is—is this okay?"

"More than," Percy replied, panting lips kissably swollen. His green shown with lust as he looked at Annabeth, "And you're good?"

Annabeth, "Yes, I'm good."

"Good."

"Kiss me, Percy."

Percy grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him until she was straddling his lap and kissed her deeply. Percy's hands began to roam around her body and she could barely contain the whimpers he elicited from her. Annabeth's lips latched onto Percy's jaw and he groaned.

Percy ended up on his back and Annabeth smirked against his neck , but gasped when she felt Percy's growing erection collide with her center as he bucked up against her.

Annabeth pulled her camp shirt off and tossed somewhere into the stable, leaving her in the lacey black bralette she had worn under her dress for Piper's bachelorette party. Her nipples hardened in the cool air of the stable. Percy hands slid up her still clad thighs and up to her breasts, his pupils dilated with desire, "Fuck, Annabeth, you're gorgeous."

Annabeth blushed. "Shut up," she muttered leaning back down to capture his lips. She tugged at his t-shirt, all but ripping his shirt off.

Percy was an adonis. Years of collegiate swimming had him toned and gorgeous. Annabeth's eyes raked over the v-lines that dipped below the waistline of his tented pajama bottoms. She bit her lip as Percy's hands moved to the clasp of her bralette. As soon her breasts were free, Percy flipped them over,, hovering above Annabeth.

"Hi." she breathed heavily, now staring up at Percy, caged by his arms.

"Hi," Percy grinned back, his mouth moving down her jaw, then her neck and capturing her breasts his mouth. He laved and sucked at her nipple while his hand palmed at her other breast. Annabeth moaned, hands sliding down Percy's body to his crotch. He bit down on her nipple in surprise when her hand stroked his rock hard erection. Annabeth yelped.

"Sorry," Percy murmured into her breast.'

"Don't apologize," Annabeth gasped.

Percy lips trailed down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her pants. Percy got to his knees and tugged Annabeth's yoga pants down her leg. She raised her hips to help him, not missing the way Percy bit his lip at the sight of her laying out before him.

Percy dived back between her legs, arms trailing around thighs and pulling her knees apart. He pushed aside her soaked panties and slid a finger up her slit.

Annabeth's response was a low groan as Percy's finger circled her opening and inserting one, then two, then three fingers, pumping them in and out. Her hands involuntarily tugged his locks. She felt his breath hot and panting on her thighs. Percy ripped her panties off and _finally_ licked her slit.

Percy Jackson did _not _play around when it came to eating her out. Annabeth was grateful for the distance between the stables and the cabins where everyone was sleeping for the sounds that Percy elicited from her as he lapped at her pussy.

He tongue circled her clit before sucking hard. "Fuck, _fuck_," Annabeth cried out, tugging harder at his hair. His mouth did an excruciating circuit of dipping into her opening, sucking her labia, and attacking her clit. She was so, _so _close. Percy's hands gripped her ass, lifting her hips off the ground as his lips captured her clit. Annabeth cried out as she came.

Her chest heaved as she came down from her climax and she nearly came again from the site alone of Percy's head between her thighs and chin dripping from her arousal. Annabeth tugged him back up towards her and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips.

"I need you inside of me right now," Annabeth panted against his lips.

Percy looked pained as his green eyes bore into hers, "I don't have a condom."

"In the pocket of my pants," Annabeth muttered, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his jaw. Percy raised his eyebrow at her, reaching over to where he tossed her pants and pulled out a pack of condoms from the waistband pocket.

He grinned, making quick work and shedding his pajama bottoms, "Was this premeditated, Chase?"

Annabeth smacked his sweaty chest, still laying under him, "Hurry up, Jackson!" She sat up, grabbing a condom from him and tearing the package open. She stroked his dick a few times before rolling the condom up. Percy groaned, his hands going to her sweat soaked locks as she pulled him back on top of her.

Percy settled in between her thighs. He relished the feeling of Annabeth breasts pressed against his chest. He guided his cock to her entrance and slowly slid in, groaning. It was a smooth landing, Annabeth slick and wanting from her previous orgasm.

However, it had still been quite a while since Annabeth had been fucked and Percy was well endowed. Annabeth relished in the feeling of being filled, her legs wrapping around Percy's waist. Percy stayed still, her pussy tight around him, waiting for Annabeth to signal.

She nodded. Percy withdrew slowly before pushing in, slow and deep until he was fully inside of her to the hilt. He bit her neck to contain the growl that threatened to rip out of him. Annabeth, however, had no qualms and let her whimpers out freely and loudly as Percy began to pump in and out of her. His thrusts grew faster and rougher, and deeper and deeper.

Percy lifted onto his forearms and knees as he struggled to get deeper inside of her. His senses were all full of Annabeth, the sound of her moans, the smell of her sex, the feeling of her warm skin rubbing against him, the sight of her spread, breasts bouncing beneath him.

"I'm so close Percy," she moaned, "Faster!" Annabeth's hands raked up his back.

Percy was on the verge of orgasm as well, a couple more thrusts. His fingers slid between them to find her clit. He so desperately wanted Annabeth to come again before he did. Percy rubbed her nub furiously until Annabeth's head fell back, her legs shuddering as she came hard around him. Her walls clenched around him driving him to completion right after her. His hips bucked and spasmed, on their own accord, grinding against Annabeth's hips as he came deep inside of her. Percy's lips found Annabeth's and he kissed her deeply as they both crashed down from their high.

Percy collapsed on top of Annabeth, their chests heaving in unison. Annabeth pulled the flannel blanket around them, her movements slow and sloppy from her dreamy post-orgasm state. Soon the sound of their in-sync breathing and the sounds of the waves crashing onto the beach lulled them to sleep.

**Note: this is so explicit and I completely blame it on the fact that I listened to Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles on repeat while writing. anyway, happy holidays! **


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth woke up alone.

And sore. She stretched and her muscles ached in protest. The light streaming in through the windows of Cabin 3 brought attention to the pounding in her head in addition to her sore muscles. Annabeth suddenly remembered why — actually more like two, three, and an earth-shattering fourth reason why her body ached so much this morning.

_It was the briefest of post-hook up naps. Annabeth bristled as Percy roused her awake with light kisses up her jaw._

"_Wake up, sleepy head. I don't think you want to sleep on a stable floor, especially with those dance lessons in the morning."_

_Annabeth tugged one of the tangled flannel blankets tighter around them, enjoying Percy's warm weight on top of her, "Hm, someone's been paying studying Leo's itinerary."_

"_I never thought I'd meet someone who can turn me on by saying the word 'itinerary.'"_

_Annabeth grinned, rolling them over so she was on top of Percy. The blanket slipped down her back and she shivered when the chilled air in the stables hit her bare skin. She kissed him deeply, hands threading into his hair. She couldn't tell if she was still buzzed from the bachelorette party or drunk off Percy. She only pulled away when her lungs were screaming for air. She stared at him._

"_What?" Percy asked, "Why did you stop?"_

_Annabeth settled her hands on his chest, "Is this too much like prostitution? It feels like prostitution to me. I feel like I'm sexually harassing you, with the whole I'm paying you situation."_

"_Trust me," Percy replied between kisses on her neck, "I'm only doing what I want to do. Also, you're the drunk one."_

"_I'm not that drunk. Anymore." Annabeth added._

"_Good, because since you _are _paying me, let's just say this is, uh, an intimacy charge. And it's on the house," Percy suggested, resuming kissing her. Annabeth obliged._

_They gathered their clothes that they could find (Annabeth's bra was lost to the stables forever) and stumbled half-clothed back to Cabin 3. Annabeth swore she saw Will sneaking into Cabin 13._

Her sore body alongside the pillows and blankets strewn all over the Cabin made sense if Annabeth's recollection was correct. She and Percy had barely slept last night.

But Percy's side of the bed was empty. She sat up, searching for her clothes in the bedding. She found her camp shirt hanging off the bedpost, but it was, shall we say, quite rumpled after their late-night escapades. She settled on a casual sundress that was at the top of her suitcase. Annabeth heard the rumble of Percy's low voice outside, noticing the screen door of the cabin was propped open. She slipped on some flip flops and peeked her head out the door.

"Yeah, the wedding's on Sunday. I'll be back in the city by Monday morning."

Percy was on the phone. "It's going pretty great actually. We had a lot of fun last night, if you know what I mean." He chuckled, switching ears. "Yeah, her friends are pretty cool. No, I don't think they realize."

Last Annabeth checked, none of Percy's friends new about their arrangement, even their mutual ones like Rachel. Annabeth's face flamed.

"I'm her plus one. Good work experience. Haha. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms as she waited for Percy to notice her standing out on the porch with him. Percy ended the call as he turned around and noticed her.

"Oh, hey, morning," he said, an adorable grin sliding onto his face when he saw her. She was not amused.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, that was just—"

"Who are you blabbing to about our arrangement?" Annabeth lowered her voice, looking around the circle of cabins. It was still early enough that no one was milling about yet, but she pulled Percy back into Cabin 3, regardless, and slammed the door.

"Annabeth–"

"We sleep together once and you're going on to the world about how I'm paying you to be my wedding date? I can't believe you told someone! I am paying you to be discreet and this is not discreet." She marched over to their bedside table, wrenching the drawer open a tossing a thick envelope at Percy, "There's your fucking intimacy charge."

Percy frowned, glancing at the cash inside the envelope, "What the hell is this? Well, now you are treating me like some kind of prostitute, if that was what you're worried about." He tossed the envelope onto their bed, "For your information, that was my roommate who thinks I'm at a wedding with a girl I'm dating. For real."

Annabeth scoffed, "'_Good work experience_,' '_my friends don't realize'_?"

"My roommate and I were cast in _As You Like It_ at Shakespeare in the Park! And I told him I don't think your friends have realized that I've never been to a wedding before. It's like you want this whole thing to fail. I have no stake in this wedding except to be here for you!"

Annabeth was about to retort when their door flung open and Piper barged in, "Oh, thank gods you two are awake! It's time for the dance lesson, let's go!"

Annabeth, arms still crossed and exasperated, muttered, "Piper, we're in the middle of something."

"You can finish up your something at dance class."

"Come on, Pipes, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet."

Piper shrugged, "Well, you should have gotten up earlier, Chase. She grabbed Annabeth's arm. "Oh, Percy, you're coming too. Nico's super hungover and hasn't stopped throwing up and Annabeth is gonna need a dance partner."

Annabeth was fuming, arms crossed and refusing to look Percy in the eye. Percy was also fuming, however she could feel him glaring at her head.

The rest of the wedding party were gathered in a makeshift dance studio in Cabin 7. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were going to join Piper and Jason after their first dance and open up the dance floor to everyone. Jason insisted on the wedding party taking a dance lesson from his sister, Kayla.

The bunks in Cabin 11 had been pushed aside to make a clear dance floor in the middle and the cabin's décor had mirrors and bars along the walls already. Kayla had partnered them off and positioned them around the room — Piper and Jason, Reyna and Leo, Frank and Hazel, Thalia and Luke, and Annabeth with Percy as Nico's stand-in, and Drew with Will who was standing in for Dakota, Jason's friend from California who wasn't flying in until tonight for the rehearsal dinner.

Kayla clasped her hands together, "Alright, everyone! We're going to learn some ballroom basics so you guys can waltz to Piper and Jason's wedding song. What is it again, guys?"

Jason beamed. Annabeth had heard them arguing about their first dance song for months, and it was clear that Jason had won. Piper rolled her eyes, "Tell her, Grace."

"Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers," Jason announced to the room.

"Only the whitest song in the world," grumbled Piper.

"It's the song that inspired Lover by Taylor Swift and since you wouldn't let me choose that-"

"Let's get started!" Kayla cut them off, thankfully. Annabeth could sense a fight starting if they continued. Taylor Swift was a soft spot for Jason. "First, we need to learn how to do a proper basic hold. That will be our base. Gentlemen, lightly take your partner's right hand."

The only thing that gave away that Annabeth had heard Kayla was the sharp exhalation through her nostrils. When Annabeth didn't uncross her arms, Percy rolled his eyes, prying her right hand and taking it in his own.

"Now ladies, left hand slightly below your partner's shoulder, and guys, right hand on her back. The holds should be very light," Kayla continued.

"You're gonna have to look at me for this to work, Annabeth," Percy muttered, settling his hand on her back. "I don't even understand why your still mad. I haven't told anyone anything."

"Shut up," Annabeth hissed under breath, bringing her hand up to his shoulder, "I don't want anyone to hear anything."

Kayla was circulating the room, correcting each pairs hold. "Ooh, Annabeth, loosen up. You're so tense. You don't want to restrain Percy."

Percy smirked, "You did last night." He whispered in her ear.

Annabeth's mouth gaped open. She stomped on his foot.

"That _hurt, _you're being so childish," Percy whined.

"What's childish was your little kiss and tell stunt this morning."

Kayla continued on teaching them the basic steps and counting, Percy and Annabeth bickering with each box step. They were actually pretty good at it. They were the first couple to nail down reverse and natural turns in the waltz, while most of the other pairs were struggling with who was leading.

"For the last time, Annabeth," Percy said, spinning her, "I haven't told anyone anything. Just believe me."

Annabeth met him with silence, even refusing to look at him as he dipped her. Percy met her silent treatment in stride with their waltz.

"I'm surprised you're actually letting me lead," Percy said, moving them across the Cabin floor in time with the classical music Kayla had put on through the speaker, "I wouldn't pin you as someone who lets other people take control after last night." He guided them away from Thalia and Luke whose shoelaces had somehow ended up twisted together. Kayla was trying to unknot them.

"You don't even know me, Percy," Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know a lot more than most now."

"And that's exactly why I don't want you spreading things around!"

"I haven't said anything to anyone! Seriously, you just woke up ready to be pissed at me, didn't you?"

"Might be because I woke up _alone_-"

"Hey, you two," Kayla said, walking over to them after helping Piper and Jason with their counts, "Your turns look great, but I think I need to review the steps with the others a couple more times."

Annabeth glanced over to where Hazel and Frank were struggling with their waltz. It may be that one of Frank's strides were double of Hazel's, "Fine. I could use a break anyway." She dropped Percy's grasp and strode to the other room in the cabin where Piper had set up drinks and snacks.

Percy followed her, scooching past Drew and Will who seemed to be tango-ing rather than waltzing and Reyna who was most definitely the one leading Leo around the cabin, "You can't be mad at me forever, Annabeth. I'm not sure Nico will be able to deal with you stepping on his foot every five seconds."

"Will you just quit it already?" Annabeth roughly twisting the cap off a water bottle off.

"You weren't saying that last night."

Annabeth choked on the water she was gulping down. She coughed, "You're so goddamn frustrating!" She pulled a hair tie off her wrist and threw her hair up into a tight ponytail.

"Uh, Annabeth—"

"What! What now, Percy?"

"You, um," he motioned to his own neck, flushing. Annabeth had a huge, purpling hickey above her collarbone.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, turning on the camera to view the evidence of her drunken tryst. She gasped. Percy swore she was exhaling steam from her nostrils, "Percy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Look what you've done!

"Hey, you weren't complaining last night!"

"The wedding is _tomorrow_-"

"Hey, you guys?" Kayla called out, peeking her head around the corner.

Annabeth tugged her hair back out of the ponytail, effectively hiding her hickey, "Hey, sorry, we'll be back out there in a sec."

"Actually, I think I'll be a little while longer with everyone else. You guys can leave, though, you did great! I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Okay."

Percy followed her back out into the main room of the cabin. Kayla's dance lessons had since descended into further madness. Reyna and Leo had given up. Drew was in tears. Nico had finally shown up looking more gaunt than usual, and Will was yelling at him. Hazel seemed to nursing a bruised toe. Frank was fumbling with an ice pack and paper towels. Percy winced, he would not want a guy the size of Frank stomping around anywhere near his feet. And Piper and Jason were arguing in the corner with Kayla.

"Tell him, Kayla! We can't waltz to Lover by Taylor Swift!"

"Actually-"

"It's more waltzable than an Indie crap you want us to dance to!"

"_Indie crap? _What the hell did you just say to me, Sparky?"

Percy quickly followed Annabeth out of the cabin, he did not want to witness that argument. She stalked ahead, not bothering to wait up.

"Annabeth!" Percy sped up to meet her stride. She didn't acknowledge him as she beelined back to Cabin 3. She pushed open the door, letting it swing back on Percy. He rolled his eyes, following her into the Cabin. "Annabeth, come on."

She finally turned to face him. With the look on her face, he wasn't sure if she was going to punch him or-

"What are you doing?" Percy pulled away after returning Annabeth's fierce kiss.

Annabeth pulled her hair into a ponytail, exposing the hickey on her neck, "Getting you back."

**a/n: happy new year! **


	9. Chapter 9

The wine was flowing.

If the rehearsal dinner gave any indication of what the ceremony was going to be like the next day, it was sure to be lavish. Piper's mother and father, supermodel Aphrodite Love and actor Tristan McLean, were paying for the ceremony. Zeus Grace, Jason's father and host of the rehearsal dinner, had obviously not wished to be upstaged. Zeus had hired an upscale party company to completely transform the front lawn of the Big House into some kind of fairytale winery, much to Chiron's protest.

Every post on the wrap-around porch was wrapped in twinkling lights. The porch itself had been transformed into an altar for the rehearsal ceremony. Picnic tables laden with white table clothes, succulents, and lanterns littered the front lawn for the dinner. The parents of the bride and groom greeted the wedding party as they arrived: Tristan and Zeus shaking everyone's hands and Beryl Grace and Aphrodite shooting each other reproachful scowls — they had worn the same dress.

Percy sat with Will and Calypso as their dates rehearsed walking down the aisle. Jason's annoying cousin, Octavian, was officiating. Percy caught Annabeth's eye from where she stood at Piper's side on the porch. He made faces at her until he saw her smile crack. He grinned at how cute she looked, trying to stifle her laughter. Reyna, standing directly behind Jason, noticed and followed Annabeth's line of sight, she shot daggers at him.

When he was sure Reyna wasn't looking anymore, Percy winked at Annabeth and motioned to her neck. She blushed.

After dance lessons, Percy and Annabeth had fooled around in their cabin before getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. Annabeth had even more hickeys on her neck to conceal after that afternoon, especially with the low-cut neckline of her lavender rehearsal dinner dress. Percy didn't exactly know where they stood with their agreement, but he knew he was having fun with Annabeth regardless of all the lines and boundaries they had crossed by being intimate..

"You are not allowed to look at me tomorrow!" Annabeth said, punching him in the shoulder after they finished rehearsing the ceremony. Percy pulled back her chair for her as they sat down at the head table with the wedding party.

"I agree," Reyna replied, but Percy had a feeling she was not joking at all.

The food was amazing, but the wine was better. Percy was in bliss, chowing down and refilling Annabeth's wine glass as the parents all made their rounds of speeches. Dessert was served just as Tristan McLean concluded a monologue from one of his 90s chick flick movies that he was dedicating to Piper. The dessert was vanilla cake with blueberries.

Percy's eyes lit up and he attacked the cake with his fork, "Heck yes!"

Annabeth grinned at his enthusiasm as she adjusted the napkin on her lap, "What is it with you and blue food?" She ate a piece, it _was _really delicious.

"It's a thing between me and my mom," Percy spoke through mouthfuls. "I asked for a blue birthday cake when I was little, and my old stepdad was being an ass, 'Blue food doesn't exist!'" Percy stabbed a blueberry on his fork, dark juice staining the white china. "After that, my mom made an extra effort to make me blue food like pancakes or bringing home all the blue candy from when she worked at a sweet shop."

Annabeth reached out and brushed icing away from the corner of his mouth, "Your mom sounds great."

Percy looked at her, smiling, "She is."

Annabeth broke away from Percy's gaze. Her face started to feel hot. She stood, "I'm gonna go grab some water, do you want some?" Her feet were taking her to the beverage table before Percy could respond.

Annabeth filled a glass with ice and water and downed it. She refilled it once more, gulping it down. She had felt the words _I'd like to meet her_ about to escape her lips right then. She had to be more careful or she was going to fall into this façade. This arrangement was just for this one weekend. She was never going to meet Sally Jackson.

"Annabeth! Hello, dear."

She turned, "Aphrodite, hello." Piper's mom reached by her to fill her glass with ice. She managed to make the casual, rustic dinner outside of the Big House look like the backdrop of a photoshoot. Annabeth thought, she was too beautiful, too perfect.

"How was the food?" Aphrodite asked, gazing at her as she sipped her water. She had the same kaleidoscope eyes Piper had, but whereas Piper's gaze was warm and comforting, Annabeth could barely look her mother in the eye.

"It was great. Nice speeches too."

Aphrodite smiled, her lipstick unsmudged by her glass, "It's nice to see you sitting over there with your date."

Annabeth's stomach dropped, she already hated where this conversation was going yet she just nodded and smiled.

"You're such a pretty girl," Aphrodite continued, "You'd never have thought with a face like that that you'd have such trouble in the love department. Well, then I saw how you are about work and your little job. I'm so happy that you finally found love! It feels so much better than drawing some buildings, doesn't it?"

Annabeth's jaw tensed, "Yes." After years of friendship with Piper, she learned it was best not to argue with her mother.

"Your career may be what makes you happy, but love is what you needed."

"Right, Aphrodite," Annabeth muttered through gritted teeth, she gripped her glass and walked back over to the table.

She was fuming when she sat down.

"Whoa, whoa," Percy asked, cautiously, seeing her tensed shoulders, "What did I do now?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Not you," she spat, "Piper's mother _ugh. _She had some _commentary _about my personal life again." Annabeth hated, hated, hated conversations with Piper's mother because they always ended like that. A successful career and love are _not _mutually exclusive.

However, in Annabeth's case, it had been. Luke had left her because she chose her job.

Percy took her hand, "Hey, come on, forget her, let's dance."

The wine had loosened Annabeth enough to actually join Percy on the makeshift dance floor, and the mandatory shots for the bridal party got her to let Percy twirl her into the middle of the dance circle.

Michael Bublé's "Sway" came on next, and Percy and Annabeth made for Will and Nico as they salsa-ed into the middle.

Annabeth's left hand rested lightly on Percy's shoulder as they swayed on the outskirts of the dance floor. As the sun went down, fireflies began to twinkle on the lawn.

"Is this even real?" Annabeth muttered, her gaze following a lightning bug, "How did we get here?"

Percy chuckled, twirling her, "Not sure."

"For real, how did you become an actor, Percy?"

Percy shrugged as Bublé transitioned to Sinantra, "I never wanted to be an actor when I was younger, I just wanted to swim. Competitive swimming led to scholarships. I was undeclared and Grover was my freshman roommate and he did tech for the theater department. I hung around him and other theater majors who ended up casting me in their studio shows for fun. When I needed to declare a major, the only thing I had enough credits in was theater."

"I've never met anyone who was an actor who didn't want to be."

"I like it, I really do. I don't want to be famous or anything, though. There are enough acting gigs in New York and connections from college to keep me busy and employed until the next thing."

"What's the next thing?"

"I like acting, but not forever. I might go back to school, maybe a masters? I have a little sister, Estelle, so I want to stay New York."

"How old is she?"

"She's only nine, she's my half-sister from stepdad, Paul. I want to be there as she grows up so I would never leave New York."

"That's what we all said."

"Hm?"

Annabeth's expression fell, "We all said we'd never leave New York. I'm the only one left. We all went to camp up here, and I remember we all talked about how we'd move to the city together. We all did at first, but eventually everyone moved to New Rome out in California."

"Yuck," Percy joked, "Imagine leaving the greatest city in the world for California."

"I don't know, what's New York given me? Rent I can barely keep up with and my only friends now are my roommate's."

"Not true. Look at you, only 25-years-old and the most successful architect I've ever met."

"You meet a lot of architects?" Annabeth grinned.

"No, but I know you designed that new building on Lexington Avenue."

Annabeth's heart warmed at the fact that he remembered the building she was proudest of designing.

"Why did you want to be an architect?"

Annabeth paused, they weren't dancing as much as just swaying in place with the music now. She thought about it, "I wanted to build something permanent. Everyone in my life is always leaving and moving, but buildings will be there pretty much forever. Camp is the only home I've ever known.

"I moved around a lot with my mom and my dad and step family and my cousins in Boston. I finally asked my dad to send me to boarding school just so I at least knew where I would be for the next four years no matter where he moved. Boarding school and camp. Even my friends, Piper and all of them moved back to New Rome. I'm just tired of people leaving."

Annabeth's last thought hung in the air between them. Percy brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The song changed into an upbeat pop track.

"Oh gods, here she comes," Annabeth muttered.

"Who?"

"Annabeth! Well, this must be the first time you've ever gotten on the dance floor, isn't it?" Aphrodite said, walking over to the couple. She eyed Percy and grinned, her perfectly white teeth glinting, "And I finally get to meet your date."

"Er, Percy, this is Piper's mom, Aphrodite. Aphrodite, this is my, uh, boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Percy held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. McLean." Aphrodite held her out like she expected Percy to kiss it. He awkwardly shook it.

"Oh, please, call me Aphrodite. Piper's father and I are not married."

"Oh sorry-"

"You know, I've always had a knack for couples, and you two simply look perfect together. Seeing you in this particular setting. Annabeth, I'm sure you're just itching to walk down the aisle after last year-"

"Mom! There you are," Piper called, walking over to them with Jason in tow, "Um, Dad is telling Jason's parents how you guys met, you better get over there-"

"Tristan knows I hate the way he tells that story, he tripped _me _on the red carpet…" Aphrodite muttered, stalking over to the parents' table.

"Sorry about my mother, Percy," Piper nudged his arm, "But, hey! You survived a conversation with her at a _wedding _so you'll survive any holiday with us now."

Percy shrugged, "I've dealt with worse."

"Speaking of which," Jason said, "You really got along well with all of us this weekend, it's like you've been part of our little family this whole time."

"Wow, thanks, man. That means a lot." Annabeth gripped Percy's arm tighter.

"Good, because we need a favor. Dakota's flight is delayed in Ohio, he's going to try to drive up tonight to make it in time for the reception tomorrow, but would you fill in tomorrow during the ceremony for him? You can walk Annabeth down the aisle and Nico can walk with Drew."

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'd be honored," Percy said, somewhat surprised.

"Oh, gods," Piper said, glancing over to their parents along with other partygoers since the volume of their conversation was escalating, "We better go deal with that."

"Hey," Percy, nudging Annabeth who had been strangely silent during the conversation, "You okay?"

"I just need another drink. Make that two. But hey, I guess you're entitled to the free bar now that you're part of the wedding party."

Percy threw his arm around her shoulders, "Coming right up, milady." He steered her to the bar.

* * *

Annabeth was drunk. So drunk that if Percy let go of her waist, she'd probably fall right over. Good thing Annabeth had no intention of letting go of Percy any time soon.

She was all over him, and she wasn't the only one to notice. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were crowded around the beverage table as Leo called for another round of wedding party shots. Annabeth threw her glass back confidently, aware of Luke watching her. He'd been staring at her all night. Of course, Annabeth stared right back at Luke as she looped her arms around Percy's neck. Luke grimaced and stalked away.

A song Leo had requested came on and they all dispersed back to the dancefloor. Annabeth, in no shape to dance, dragged Percy back to their table.

"You are doing fantastic!" Annabeth said, grinning, her nose inches away from Percy's face.

"Thanks?"

"Did you see Luke's face? He looks like he wants to just about die. You must really look into me. Oh, gods, they all love you, especially Piper. When I tell them, it'll break their hearts."

"Tell them what?"

"That we broke up."

"What?"

"Yeah, we'll eventually have to fake break up, but we shouldn't drag this on any longer than we have to. We can't fake date forever or we'll have to fake engaged, then get fake married and have a fake wedding. I'll probably wait until they're back from their honeymoon to tell them we broke up. I don't know, I'll say I got too busy at work." Annabeth mulled over, her eyes getting glassy.

"Uh, yeah. Right...that would be believable. You choosing work over me."

Was that a dig at her? Annabeth's brain was too foggy for her to comprehend. She reached for her glass of wine. However, her depth perception was quite off and she knocked the glass directly into Percy's lap. He yelped as the red liquid seeped into his slacks.

"Oh, Percy! I'm so sorry!" Annabeth jumped up and grabbed a napkin off the table and began furiously rubbing Percy's crotch.

"I got it, I got it!" Percy protested, trying to stop her assault on his pants.

"Let me help you-"

"Annabeth, stop," People took her wrists, struggling to pry her hands off of him and bumping into his drink spilled on Annabeth's shoes.

"Look what you did, you're such a Seaweed Brain! Just let me help you!"

"Look at what _I _did, look what _you_ did, Wise Girl!"

Annabeth dropped the napkins, crossing her arms. Percy sighed, looking down at his now ruby stained trousers.

"What the hell is going on over here? Lover's tiff already?" Thalia asked, sauntering over to the couple.

Percy panicked, his arm immediately went around her waist to pull Annabeth into his lap to hide the stain, "Of course not, just, uh, talking you know."

Thalia laughed, "Relax, Percy, accidents happen. Annabeth gets clumsy when she's drunk."

"Hey!"

Annabeth moved back to her own seat, "I do not."

Percy rose, grabbing a napkin to hide the stain, I'm just going to run back to the cabin and change. I'll be right back, okay?" Percy kissed her on the forehead before walking away, whether for show in front of Thalia or habit, Annabeth had no idea.

"You guys are too cute," Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled tightly, if anyone was going to see through this ruse, it was going to be Thalia.

"Come get another drink with me, Annie."

At the beverage table, Thalia got a glass of wine, but Annabeth opted for water.

"Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

* * *

Percy made sure not to lose his balance on the steep path back to the Big House from the cabins. He had a fresh pair of pants on, and was eager to get back to the party.

"Hey!"

Percy turned to see Luke Castellan trekking up the hill to meet him, "Oh, you."

Luke stalked right up to him, "Listen, dude. I don't know who the fuck you are-"

"Whoa, Luke, chill out," Percy could smell the alcohol radiating off of him, giving him flashbacks to his childhood apartment locked up with his terrible first stepdad, Gabe, "You're drunk."

"Don't tell me what the fuck I am. I don't know who you are-"

"I'm Annabeth's boyfriend-"

"Clearly, she just brought you here to make me jealous. Are you from work? You're just some bitch architect at her firm, aren't you?"

"Listen, Luke. I'm not doing this-"

"I'm sure she seems like she's super into you, but she's not over me yet."

Percy glowered, "Fuck off, Luke. Get out of here. Sleep this off."

Luke glared, downing the rest of his drink and stalking away.

* * *

"What is it, Thals? Is something wrong?" The two had walked over to a grove of tears to talk, further away from the rehearsal dinner.

Thalia looked like she was about to cry. Annabeth had never seen her cry.

"I'm in love with Luke."

Annabeth blinked, she definitely just had a stroke. From the heat or from the alcohol, but, "What?"

"Annabeth, I'm in love with Luke. I've _been_ in love with Luke. Since we were all younger. The whole time you guys were dating, it broke my heart every fucking day."

"Thalia, I...I don't know what to say."

"I know it's awful because we're best friends. The three of us were best friends. It didn't even make me happy when you guys broke up last year because I knew you were still so in love with him. Every time we talked on the phone when I moved to New Rome, I knew you weren't over the engagement yet."

"I-"

"But now, I see you with Percy and you're so happy and we love Percy. Luke and I are so much closer now in New Rome, and I like him. Maybe you can finally get over Luke and-"

"I'm paying him."

"What?"

"I'm paying him. Percy. I paid him to come here to make Luke jealous. He's not my boyfriend."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. Just for reference, in between this chapter and last - I moved away from New York to London, back to New York, then quarantine hit and now I'm in my hometown because of the pandemic. I hope everyone is staying safe, and I hope this chapter brings some joy to your quarantine!**


	10. Chapter 10

"_I'm paying him. Percy. I paid him to come here to make Luke jealous. He's not my boyfriend."_

Annabeth said, tears welling up in her eyes. She cut Thalia off before she could hear anything else to make her feel even more guilty.

"What?" Thalia "What do you mean?"

"He's an actor. I hired him—"

"What the fuck, Annabeth? So you're just _lying _to everyone?"

"Thalia, you don't understand—"

"Annabeth, that's not right! You can't play these _games_ with people—"

"I know! But you have to understand I'm not trying to hurt you or Luke, I was just trying to _protect _myself, okay? I-I'm sorry. I'm not using Percy to get Luke back, I just couldn't show up here in front of you all _alone._"

"Annabeth—"

"I have to go, Thalia. I'm sorry," Annabeth turned and ran away before Thalia could respond. She couldn't bear to see whatever judgemental look Thalia might have on her face. Her face burned with shame. The absurdity and inappropriateness of the situation was catching up from her.

She hoped she could catch Percy in their cabin before he returned back to the rehearsal dinner.

"Annabeth, hey! Thank, gods I've been looking for you." Jason called, breathless from jogging to catch up with her. "I need a huge favor."

"Now's not really a—" Annabeth stopped herself, remembering she was talking to the groom the night before his wedding, "Yes, what can I do?"

"We're out of wine, and you're the only one who knows where the spare key to Mr. D's wine cellar in the Big House is."

"Oh, yeah, it's behind the leopard head in the living room, but you need to climb onto the bookshelf—you know what, it's too complicated. I'll just grab it for you. How many more bottles? Like one red and two white?"

Jason glanced back at the rehearsal dinner still in full swing, "I'd make that three of each."

"You know everyone's going to be hungover at the ceremony tomorrow, right?"

"Hopefully that'll mean everyone's too hungover and tired to cause a scene."

"Right, I'll go bring them to you now."

* * *

Annabeth coughed from the cobwebs she had swept away from the mounted leopard head named Seymour by their old camp director, Mr. D.

She had spotted Mr. D hiding his spare key away here when she had been dropping off paperwork one night during her last summer at camp. As a senior counselor, she used this new found knowledge to steal wine and they'd all go drink at the stables. It was Mr. D's fault for having a well-stocked wine cellar at a summer camp full of minors.

Annabeth crouched, browsing the bottom shelves for the shittier wines. Everyone was already too drunk to notice if the bouquet was off.

"Annabeth, hi."

* * *

"Annabeth!" Thalia called, following Annabeth back to the rehearsal dinner.

Jason waved to his sister, "Thals! Where you been?"

"Have you seen Annabeth? We were having a, erm, conversation and she just ran off."

"Oh, she's inside. I sent her to get more wine. Actually, can you go check on her? She's been taking a long time."

* * *

Annabeth shot up, slamming her head on one of the top shelves.

"Ouch!" she spun around to face the door. "Luke," she said breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you alone. This seems to be my first shot of the night."

"What do you want?"

"Annabeth, I know you only brought Percy here to make me jealous."

Annabeth's blood went ice cold, "What? Who told you-"

"You didn't even have to say it, I can see it on your face, you're still into me."

Annabeth breathed deeply through her nose, Luke was just being arrogant. "Why would you say that?" She replied, cooly.

"Look at him! He's not your type. You're all over him and it's just to get under my skin."

"What exactly is my type, Luke? You? Just because you're the only guy I've dated before Percy? Not everything's about you. I really like him."

"Annabeth, stop this–"

"No!" Annabeth protested. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get these to Jason." Annabeth tried to push past Luke to the door.

He grabbed her waist and kissed her, hard.

"Mmph!" Annabeth squirmed, dropping the bottles. Luke's hands cupped her face, holding her lips to his.

"_Annabeth? Annabeth, are you down here? Jason sent me to come check on—_what the fuck. How could you?"

Annabeth shoved Luke away from her just in time to see the back of Thalia storming back up the cellar.

* * *

As Percy headed back towards their table, he decided he wouldn't tell Annabeth about his confrontation with Luke. That asshole didn't deserve any more of her brain power devoted to him. Percy decided that, and only that, was the reason he wasn't going to tell her, and not because of the stab of jealousy and protectiveness that had coursed through his veins when he argued with Luke.

When he got to their table, it was empty. At that moment, Thalia shoved past him, clearly on her way out.

"Oh, hey. Have you seen Annabeth—Whoa, are you okay? What happened?"

Thalia's signature heavy black and purple eye makeup was smudged around her puffy eyes. "You know exactly what's going on," she spat, "But why don't you ask Annabeth, she's the one with Luke's tongue down her throat."

"What?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You're a great actor, Percy. Bravo. Your scheme worked. Luke and Annabeth are making up inside as we speak. I hope she tips you well." She pushed past him in disgust, stalking away.

* * *

"Get the fuck _off of me._" Annabeth shoved him, hard. "Thalia, wait!"

Luke grabbed her wrist, "Forget her. Annabeth, it worked okay? I hate seeing you with that guy, I want to get back together."

Annabeth yanked her arm out of his grasp, "Stop, Luke! I'm done being hung up on you. I brought Percy to this wedding as my date, and I really care about him. Get over yourself, because I am." Annabeth pushed past him. As she stalked out of the Big House, for the first time this weekend, she wasn't lying or acting. She meant it. It didn't even scare her that as soon as Luke kissed her, every atom in her body screamed at her to find Percy.

Annabeth saw their empty table, realizing he must still be getting changed. _Good_, she thought, it was shit show of a rehearsal dinner anyway and she and Percy could just hang out in their cabin

She hurried back to Cabin 3, and flung open the door, "Percy?"

Percy zipped up his duffle bag, turning to face her.

"Why—why are you packing?"

"Because clearly my work here is done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Congratulations, Annabeth. You got Luke back. I wish you would've warned me before leaping back into his arms, but whatever."

"Percy, stop it, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm pretty sure I do, Annabeth. I've seen you string your friends along all weekend, but you won't string me along.

Annabeth's mouth gaped, "I don't understand why you're getting so angry when you agreed to this arrangement just as much I did!"

"Yes, I agreed to come be your date to a wedding so you wouldn't be alone, I didn't agree to you manipulating your friends! I don't wanna be that kind of guy for you, Annabeth."

Annabeth steeled herself as those words cut deep. She didn't even process the words coming out of her mouth, "For me? This is all just for show, remember Percy?"

Percy scoffed, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, "I can't believe you, Annabeth. You and Luke are perfect for each other."

The screen door slammed as Percy left.

She didn't go after him.

* * *

Percy shouldered his duffle bag, his leather dress shoes making imprints in the sand of the volleyball court. He was taking the long way around to the parking lot next to the Big House, giving the porch a wide berth to avoid the rehearsal dinner that was still in full swing.

"Perseus?"

"Chiron, sorry I didn't see you." The bearded man rolled towards him in his wheelchair with a pack of cards in his lap.

"It's alright, I was just sneaking back into the house to get cards for a game of pinochle that Mr. D is insisting on." Chiron eyed Percy's duffle bag. "Going somewhere?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck, Annabeth's favorite mentor was quite literally the last person he wanted to run into, "I'm going to go find a hotel or something. Things aren't really working out between me and Annabeth."

"You're leaving?"

"I—

"Didn't you two drive a rental car here? Unfortunately we're a bit far out for cab service." Percy hadn't thought far enough to figure out how he was going to leave Camp Half-Blood yet. "Perseus, please. There aren't hotels for miles. Stay here in the Big House. At least until the morning."

"Chiron—"

"Come along, I'll show you to the spare room."

* * *

Annabeth collapsed on the bed in Cabin 3. As her head hit the pillow, which still ached from slamming it in the wine cellar, she felt something under it. She pulled out a paper envelope. Inside was two thousand dollars in cash.

Annabeth threw the envelope on the floor and wrapped a blanket around herself, not caring that her mascara stained the pillows.

* * *

The spare room was the camp infirmary.

Percy set his bag down on one of the six beds with crisp white linens that lined the open room as Chiron bid him goodnight.

He buried his head in his hands as he sank onto the bed. What a mess this night was. It already pained him how early he needed to get up in the morning in order to leave camp before the wedding party arose for the ceremony. Percy's heart tightened when he thought about how hurt Annabeth must be feeling, and he dreaded her sitting through the wedding alone even though he was the one who left her.

He hadn't signed up for this. Although, to be honest, he had no idea what he _did _sign up for. The most beautiful girl in the world that he had met on the opening night of his show contacted him out of the blue to attend a wedding with her. What could go wrong?

Percy couldn't see a shower or bathroom in this room and he was too spooked to snoop around the darkened halls of the Big House, but he saw a sink in the corner of the room near the medicine cabinets and a bulletin board.

He dug his toothbrush out of his bag and trudged over to the sink. The bulletin board had dozens of polaroids of kids in orange t-shirts — campers, Percy guessed—participating in various camp activities. One particular face, shot over and over again, caught his eye.

A young Annabeth smiled back at him in many of the photos that ranged from a lanky grinning twelve-year-old with scabby knees holding a red flag in triumph — captioned 'Cabin 6 wins capture the flag'— to a teenage Annabeth with sunburned cheeks and a messy ponytail beaming with her arms around friends — 'Head counselors at bonfire sing-a-long.' He smiled seeing her familiar gray eyes staring back at him, although the eyes he knew were a little sadder and more reserved these days.

Percy's heart squeezed. He longed to know the girl in these photos. His chest ached thinking of the girl he just walked away from. Staring at the pictures, Percy realized he was recklessly in love with her.

**A/N: **thanks for all the reviews last chapter! they really do motivate me to write :) I hope you all are doing well


End file.
